


Once Upon a Dragon Ball

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-26
Updated: 2000-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 34,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My demented soap opera parody that happens to be the second multipart I've ever written. Prepare to be shocked, amazed, and just plain confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1, Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the canon timeline and just about everyone is OOC.

Announcer: We are now back with our show, Once Upon a Dragon Ball

(Bulma and Vegeta are sitting in the living room, Vegeta is reading and Bulma is playing video games)

Vegeta: (putting down his book) You know what my love?

Bulma: What, Vegeta?

Vegeta: I love you!

Bulma: I love you too, but I cant hold this in any longer! Im sleeping with.

(insert dramatic music)

GOKU!

Vegeta: Youre what?! Oh, Bulma! How could you?

(he starts sobbing uncontrollably)

Bulma: Veggie-chan dont worry. Itll be okay! I have one more thing to tell you.

(more dramatic music)

Im going to have Gokus child!

Vegeta: (realizes something) Actually this is not so bad. I have something to say also. Im sleeping with Piccolo!

Bulma: (slaps Vegeta) Vegeta youre a dog!

Vegeta: Ow. How come Im bad? At least he cant get pregnant!

(scene changes to Gohan and Videls house)

Videl: Gohan, my father wants us all to come to his house for dinner tonight

Gohan: Yeah, well f*ck your father!

Videl: (slap) How could you say that about your father?!

Gohan: My what?! Goku is my dad!

Videl: Sorry, youre adopted.

Gohan: Eww. Why did I marry you then? Youre my sister!

Videl: Mr. Satan adopted me, so its okay.

Gohan: I dont really understand, but I know Ill never look at you the same.

(at Gokus house)

(Goku is eating at the kitchen table, when a beeping sound is heard.)

Goku: (to watch) Yes, what is it?

???: Mr. Son, youre needed at the White House.

Goku: Aw, why? Did Bill get busted again and needs me to 

dispose of the evidence?

???: No sir, its worse this time. MUCH worse.

Goku: What is it?

???: It seems Mr. Clinton has been traped in his office.

Goku: (sighs) Oh, the things I do for him. Ill be there right away.

(gets up from the table)

ChiChi: (comes in) Goku, where are you going?

Goku: Um, I need to go to the store. Im all out of orange gis.

ChiChi: Well okay, but be back soon!

Goku: Yes ChiChi. (to himself) That was close.

* * *

(on a street in Satan City)

???: Oh no! Someones in trouble! I need to change.

(figure runs to a nearby phone booth)

???: Sorry, miss. I need this!

(pushes out a woman)

???: (into the phone) shell call you back!

(a few minutes later a figure emerges..)

Krillin: I hope Im not too late!

(a crowd gathers)

Man: Up in the sky

Girl: Is it a martian?

Boy: Is it a comet?

Man: No! Its a bald guy!

(everyone facevaults)

Krillin: Hey, I have a super hero's license! I'll even show it to you!

(He pulls out various cards and stuff)

Krillin: Rogain Anonymus, Visa, Bi-Sexuals of America, picture of Maron, ah here it is!

(he shows it to everyone)

Krillin: I'm called Bald Dude. Now please direct me to the problem

Little girl: My house is on fire! * sniff * Mommy and Daddy never came out! Please help them!

To be continued. 


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

(At the scene of the fire)

Krillin: Okay dokey little girl. Up, up and away!

(stupid music begins to play while Krillin flies up to a window in the house.)

Woman’s voice: Help! Help!

Man: We’re in the living room! My wife is trapped under the china cabinet!

(Krillin zooms in and moves the cabinet so the man could pick up his wife. He uses his super ki shield to block the flames.)

Woman: (as he and her husband hugs their child) Thank you!

Little Girl: Oh no! Where’s Mittens?

Krillin: Who?

Little Girl: My kitty!

Krillin: Don’t worry I’ll save her!

* * *

(scene changes to Trunks in a richly furnished room. He looks pitiful with heavy bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess.)

Trunks: C’mon Pan! Why do you keep having so many kids?

Pan: (answers after she quiets 6 kids and feeds 3 more) Because I think they’re cute! You must agree, you’re their father!

Trunks: Sure there okay, if there is just 2 or 3. But not 9!

Pan: Just deal with it!

Trunks: No I won’t I’m…

(insert yet more dramatic music)

leaving you Pan!

Pan: You won’t! Please don’t Trunks, I love you! (collapses in tears)

Trunks: You must not love me enough for birth control!

* * *

(scene changes again to the White House)

Goku: (he’s straining against a heavy oak door) Just one more minute Mr. President, we’ve almost got you out!

Goten: Uh, dad. You have super human strength. Just yank the door open!

Goku: (sheepishly) Oh, yeah that’s right.

(they walk in and gasp audibly)

Goku: Not again! Bill, I won’t cover your little tracks any more. Monica was bad enough, not her!

Bill: But I needed some!

Goku: I refuse. Stop and you two get dressed before I call in the media!

(too late)

Reporter 1: Mr. President, are you yet again cheating on your wife?

Bill: No comment.

Reporter 2: Are you satisfied with you and your wife’s relationship?

Bill: No comment.

Reporter 3: Are you going to say anything other than "No comment"?

Bill: Uh, No.

(scene changes back to the fire they never put out. There is a seemingly endless pile of belongings in the middle of the street and Krillin looks a little singed.)

Man: What about my Playboy magazines? You got the porn videos, but you forgot my mags!

Krillin: Oh, just shut up! I quit!

(he flew away as the fire truck pulled up and put out the fire.)


	3. Season 1, Episode 3

(scene opens at a bank robbery. A light-haired female is holding 10 people hostage while the tellers are filling bags full of money.)

???: C’mon hurry up! I don’t have all day!

(Vegeta enters from the main entrance)

Vegeta: Young lady, what do you think you’re doing?

Bra: Uh, hi Papa! What are you doing here?

Vegeta: Your mother made me come to deposit money in the Capsule Corp. account. Do you know that what you’re doing is wrong?

Bra: But Papa!

Vegeta: (walking over to her and grabbing her ear) No buts! Now apologize to these people for what you have done!

Bra: I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.

Vegeta: Good girl. (pats her head)

Bra: (grabs a money bag and runs to the window, jumps out and flies away) Sucker!

Vegeta: Come back here! (to the people in the bank) Kids! (sigh)

(he flies away after Bra)

* * *

(scene changes again to the park where a very distressed Pan is sitting on a bench)

Pan: (to herself) Why did Trunks have to leave the kids and me? It’s partly his fault we have them!

(a figure walks up and sits down next to her)

Pan: What do you want?

Trunks: I just came to say that I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean it.

Pan: Oh. Okay.

Trunks: You want to go somewhere so we can talk?

Pan: Fine. (she starts to get up and walk down the path when Trunks stopped her.)

Trunks: Pan, where’s the kids?

Pan: What kids?

Trunks: (shocked) PAN! THE 9 CHILDREN WE HAVE! WHERE ARE THEY?

Pan: Hey relax! Mom’s taking care of them!

Trunks: Don’t do that to me!

Pan: (happily) So you do care? That’s wonderful! (she hugs him as they walk off) But you have to take your role as President of the Capsule Corp. more seriously. We have more mouths to feed, not to mention clothes and college education! (on and on and on)

Trunks: (to himself) Yeah I do care, but I’m starting to regret it!

* * *

(scene changes to Bulma sitting on the couch flipping through t.v channels)

Bulma: Nothing on. Hmmm. (door bursts open with a very distressed looking Vegeta with a very pissed Bra over one shoulder)

Vegeta: Don’t ever do that again!

Bulma: What’s going on?

Vegeta: (putting her down) Your precious daughter just committed a crime!

Bulma: What did you do Bra-chan?

Bra: (giving the "I’m so adorable look") Nothing.

Vegeta: Don’t lie like that! (to Bulma) She was holding up the Satan City National bank while robbing it!

Bulma: What’s so bad about that?

Vegeta: (surprised) Did you hear me? Heeellllo? She tried to rob the bank!

Bulma: I heard you! Think of it this way, she didn’t kill anybody.

(during this Bra tried to sneak off)

Bulma: (without turning around) Stop right there young lady!

(Bra froze, hand on the staircase railing)

Bra: Yes, Mom?

Bulma: You forgot to wash your breakfast dishes!

(Vegeta facevaulted)

Bra: (smiling) Sorry! (she ran up the stairs)

Vegeta: (on the way into the kitchen) That’s what I get for marrying her, the idiot!

Bulma: (suddenly angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Vegeta: I love you!

Bulma: Though so! (turned back to the t.v)

Vegeta: (to himself) Stupid baka.

* * *

(scene changes to Krillin)

Receptionist: Next!

Krillin: Hi! I want a job in this commercial business.

Receptionist: When we need short, bald guys, with no nose we’ll call you. Next!

Krillin: But I’m really good and I have talent! See look. (clears his throat and makes a really stupid pose) I am Bald Dude. Short with an attitude. All you criminals listen up, WATCH YOUR BACK!

Receptionist: (without changing expression) NEXT!

(Krillin walks off looking depressed)

Krillin: Oh well. There’s always K-Mart.

* * *

(scene changes again. this time to ChiChi at the Son house)

ChiChi: (to herself) Goku, I’m on to you!

(door opens and Goku and son walks in)

Goten: I can’t believe that happened. AGAIN! (walks into kitchen and right into ChiChi)

Goten: (seeing her expression) I uh have homework to do. Bye! (runs to his room)

Goku: (also seeing ChiChi he stops dead in the doorway) Hi ChiChi! How are you doing today?

ChiChi: Don’t give me that "I’m so nice" crap. I know what you’re up to!

Goku: (thinking about the secret agent business) You do?

ChiChi: Who is she Goku?

Goku: What? Oh Bulma! We’re not really all that serious.

ChiChi: That slut! I’m going to seriously hurt her! (she pulls out weapons of all sorts: swords, knives, uzi’s, machine guns, rocket launchers, etc.) She’s gonna pay!

Goku: No ChiChi! Don’t hurt the mother of my child! Oops again.

ChiChi: Oh no. She’s really gonna die now! And when I’m finished, so are you! Don’t go to sleep tonight, ‘cuz you won’t live to see tomorrow! (that said she marches out and got into her capsule car.)

Goku: I gotta stop her. (he starts to run after her) Wait, ChiChi! Wait!

Goten: (shouts out of the window) Dad, you can fly! Duh!

Goku: I forgot again. (and takes to the air)

Goten: This is going to be good. (he went to the phone to get some popcorn and to call everyone)

Is ChiChi really going to murder Bulma? Will Goku ever stop acting so stupid? Does Bulma even care about her children? Does Trunks and Pan live happily ever after? Who all is Goten going to call? Will I ever bring Gohan up in the fic again? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	4. Season 1, Episode 4

(scene opens at Mr. Satan’s large house. Gohan and Videl are at one side of the huge dining room table, while Mr. Satan is on the other)

Gohan: Is it true that you are my biological father?

Videl: YES!

Mr. Satan: Videl, please! (to Gohan) No, I’m not your real dad. Goku is. How else would you have a tail when you were born?

Gohan: Uh, Videl. Why did you tell me that?

Videl: I though it was funny to see what your reaction to this would be. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

(Gohan shot her a look)

Videl: Sorry.

* * *

(scene changes to the Capsule Corp. where a very disgruntled ChiChi is outside)

ChiChi: (pounding on the door) Bulma bring your two-timing, husband stealing, butt ugly self out here!

Bulma: (opening door) ChiChi, what is going on with – (ChiChi cut her off with a gun in her face)

ChiChi: You know why I’m here!

Bulma: Calm down, it’s not that bad! (looking behind her) Vegeta, help!

Vegeta: (appearing behind her) You don’t love me. Why should I help you, woman? You deserve to die. (to ChiChi) Do what you will. (he goes back upstairs)

Bulma: What?! I’m sorry, Vegeta! Uh, someone, anyone, HELP!

* * *

(scene changes to the Son house where Goten has huge bowls of popcorn on the kitchen table)

Goten: (on the phone) Yeah. I’m not kidding Krillin! There is going to be a really great fight in about 10 minutes down at the Capsule Corp. Spread the word. Yeah, bye. (he hangs up) Well, that was the last call. (he covers up the bowls with Seran Wrap, takes them outside where he pops open a capsule with a blue truck in it) Flying’s faster, but what the hey. (he gets in, puts the bowls on the seat beside him, and drives off toward the fight)

* * *

Meanwhile…

(Goku has finally arrived at the fight scene)

Goku: ChiChi, it’s not that bad! I still love you and the kids. I just have Bulma too.

ChiChi: Shut up, Goku. When I kill her, you’ll want only me. It’s her who is causing all the problems!

Bulma: Now wait a minute! Your husband is the one who came to me! It’s not my fault you can’t satisfy your man!

Vegeta: (walking by) Jer-ry! Jer-ry! Jer-ry! (everyone turns to Vegeta and glares) Sorry. Too much t.v.

Goku: ChiChi, I see you won’t quit. At least fight this without weapons so it will be fairer.

ChiChi: (throwing her guns to the side and cracking her knuckles) Whatever. I’ll still kick your ass, Bulma!

Bulma: Wanna bet?

Vegeta: (coming back out) Wait, Bulma you’re pregnant! I can’t allow you to fight, even though it’s not my brat.

Goku: (quietly) Do you want to be next, Vegeta?

Vegeta: You can’t hurt me Kakarott!

Goku: Who said anything about me?!

Vegeta: (understanding) You’re right, I’m staying outta this. I’ll bet you 50 zenni that ChiChi will win.

Goku: No fair! You know she will!

* * *

(back to Goten)

Goten: (humming along with the radio) I’m almost there. Boy, I can’t wait! (the Capsule Corp. comes into sight) Man, the fight’s already started! (he stops and gets out) Hey Dad, Vegeta, the food has arrived. I’m going back out later for chips, dip, and party subs!

Goku: Yeah, this could take a while. (Goku and Vegeta each grab a bowl while they go sit down about 50ft away along with Goten)

Goku: (to Bulma and ChiChi) Can you wait a few minutes? Everyone else will be here and you can do this right.

ChiChi: Doesn’t matter how long I wait, she’ll still go down.

(Trunks and Pan comes over with their kids, while Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron (his daughter. I’ll explain the bald thing at the end of this part), Choutzu, Tien, Gohan, Bra, Videl, Master Roshi, Oolong, and the rest. Even neighbors had left their homes and came over along with majority of the employees at the Capsule Corp.)

Goku: (as referee) Now, there are no rules do whatever it takes to win. (he steps out and goes sit back down.) LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!

* * *

Who will win this fight? Can you wait until the next part? Will I always stop when it gets good? Stay tuned to the next episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball! Next Part: Special Edition One: DBZ Smackdown.


	5. Special Episode #1: DBZ Smackdown

We last left Goku saying, "LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Vegeta: Welcome to the special edition of Once Upon a Dragon Ball called DBZ Smackdown! I’m your host, Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans and my co-host is a third class loser named Kakarott. Say hi to the people Kakarott!

Goku: 1. My name is Goku. 2. I AM NOT A LOSER!! SO SHUT UP!

Vegeta: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Back to what I was saying: Our match today is a special one; Kakar-uh Goku’s wife ChiChi versus my idiot wife Bulma! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

(camera focuses on the ring. There are thousands upon thousands of people in the stands. ChiChi is sitting in the corner of the ring looking bored, Bulma is sitting in the opposite corner looking mad. Both are ready to kick some butt.)

ChiChi: Say your prayers and good-byes Bulma ‘cuz you WON’T survive this fight!

Bulma: I’m ready. Let’s go!

(the bell sounds)

Ref: Round one, FIGHT!

(Bulma and ChiChi advance towards each other)

(the camera goes to the audience)

Goten: Yeah! You can do it mom! Kick Bulma’s ass!

Trunks: What did you just say? I ought to shove those words down your throat!

Goten: Just try it!

Bra: Guys please! This fight is more important to yours; can’t it wait till later?

Goten and Trunks: NO! (but they shut up anyway)

Goku: Oooh, a kick to the spine by ChiChi! That’s looks like it’s gonna hurt tomorrow!

Vegeta: But wait! Bulma came back with a roundhouse kick to ChiChi’s forehead! Take that!

(in the ring Bulma and ChiChi both look fine)

ChiChi: You’re going down, hussy! (she grabs Bulma’s hair)

(Bulma grabs ChiChi’s. Both are yanking and grunting with effort)

Ref: No hair pulling!

Bulma & ChiChi: You stay outta this! (both punch him in the face and resume pulling hair)

Vegeta: This is taking too long! (he flies up to the ring) Do you want to finish this sometime this millennium?

(the hair pulling stops as both opponents land numerous punches to each other’s face)

Bulma: Oh, god! I broke a nail! It’s on now! (she now is beating ChiChi pretty badly)

Goku: ChiChi, don’t let her do that to you! Remember, she stole your man!

ChiChi: (to herself) That’s right! (she trips Bulma, climbs up on the top rope and body slams her. the crowd goes wild.)

Goku: (cheering) You go girl!

Vegeta: Bulma, you do worse things to me when you’re mad, don’t let her get the upper hand. Try the secret move! Try the secret move!

(Bulma’s face brightens at this. she pushes ChiChi off of her and pins her down. she opens her mouth…)

Goku: What the heck is she doing?

Vegeta: The secret move, duh!

(Bulma all of a sudden bit ChiChi. ChiChi screamed so loud all of the windows shattered)

Vegeta: Hey, that’s not the move!

Goku: (impressed) But it’s still good.

ChiChi: Get off me you disgusting whore! (she jumps up and wipes off the blood) It’s my turn now! (a frying pan appears out of no where)

Goku: Yes! It’s the dreaded Frying Pan Smash! It’s lights out for Bulma!

Vegeta: Not if I can help it! I have money riding on this! (he remembers how he earlier made a bet with Master Roshi. he starts to talk telepathically) <Bulma you baka, use the attack! The one you * always * use on me! You know the one!>

Bulma: (she understands this time) Opens her mouth again, but this time got all in ChiChi’s face and used those powerful lungs she was born with)

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta: Yes, the Death Wail! I love it! I love it!

(ChiChi’s eardrums and everyone’s eardrums within a 50-foot radius started to pound and pound until they started to bleed. Goku and Vegeta are outside the immediate danger area.)

Goku: OH MY KAMI!

Vegeta: (laughing maniacally) I knew that would come in handy some day! I knew it! I knew it! (he’s starting to loose it slightly)

Goku: (smacking him) Get a hold on yourself! You know we too are in danger!

Vegeta: What?

Goku: Yes, remember you told me a long time ago that a Saiyans hearing is more acute than a humans?

Vegeta: Yes, but what does this have to…? OH NO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Goku: Duh!

(short explanation: even though they’re not within 50 feet, it’ll still affect them like I said above. Problem is, it’ll be worse.)

(both saiyans jump up and run over to where Bra, Goten, Gohan, etc. were sitting)

Goku: Kids we have to go! (seeing Goten start to question him) No time to explain just come on! (to Krillin and the others) You too including Piccolo, just to be on the safe side.

(they all jump up and run out of the building right when Bulma stops. they all look surprised)

Vegeta: (amazed) That’s the first time she ever ran out of air!

* * *

Is ChiChi going to be all right? What about Bulma? And ChiChi’s special attack, will she ever use it? Was this interesting? Was this too short? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	6. Season 1, Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ] indicate author inserts
> 
> In this episode, I will attempt to go deeper into Prince Vegeta and Piccolo’s relationship.

(scene opens outside of the arena where Vegeta is still looking shocked)

Goku: (relieved) That was a little too close! Oh yeah, Bulma and ChiChi, are they okay?

(he runs back inside along with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, 18, Marron, Krillin, and whoever else I left out close behind him. by this time the other spectators have dispersed)

Vegeta: (to Piccolo) Are you okay, Piccolo my love?

Piccolo: I’m fine Veggie-chan. That was some battle, eh?

Vegeta: What I can’t believe is why were they fighting over Kakarott of all people?

Piccolo: Well, he’s nice, handsome, helps people out, does hilarious things, cares a lot about his friends…

Vegeta: I get the point. Wait a minute, did you just call him handsome?!

Piccolo: Sure. He is, but not as good-looking as you.

Vegeta: (flattered) Thanks! (they hug)

[we’re going to leave this and move on inside to the arena before this gets any sappier]

Goku: Bulma! ChiChi! Are you guys okay?

Bulma: I’m over here! I don’t know about * that *, but I don’t care either!

(Goku walks over to Bulma and helps her up. They start to walk away…)

Gohan: Dad, what about Mom? Are you just going to leave her here?

Goku: She can take care of herself, but if you want, you can go find her.

(he and Bulma, who is now under Goku’s left arm, walks over to the main doors.)

ChiChi: (appearing in front of them, armed with her pan) Where do you think you’re going? (she walks over to Goku, lifts her weapon up and brings it down upon his head in a split-second)

Goku: (whining) Ow! ChiChi, stop! Please?

(by this time ChiChi is beyond his calls for help and is repeatedly banging his head with the frying pan)

ChiChi: I’m going to use this on somebody! I just realized that it’s not really Bulma’s fault, it’s yours for leaving me, you dog!

(Trunks walked over and took Bulma from Goku)

Trunks: C’mon mom. Let’s go home.

(Goku starts to run, but ChiChi jumps onto his back and is still hurting him)

Goku: (desperate) ChiChi, I’m sorry! You can stop now! Come on, please? Pretty please?

Videl: That was weird.

Gohan: You can say that again.

(Videl starts to open her mouth)

Gohan: Not literally.

Videl: Oh, okay.

(everyone else that’s left walk out to where Piccolo and Vegeta have advanced beyond the hugging stage. Videl gasps, closes her eyes.)

Goten: Why don’t you two get a room?

Vegeta: That’s a really good idea! (he and Piccolo leaves hand in hand)

(Yamcha starts to walk away)

Tien: Yamcha, where are you going?

Yamcha: After what I just saw, I’m going to sign up for a years worth of therapy. Anyone coming?

Gohan, Videl, Tien, Choutzu, Pan, Goten, Krillin, 18, and Marron: ME!

(they all walk off to the group therapists)

* * *

(scene changes to the hospital where Goku is laying in a bed, out cold)

ChiChi: I didn’t mean to knock him unconscious, just beat some since into his head!

Doctor: Ma’am, you did this to him?

ChiChi: Yes and I feel just awful about it!

Doctor: You should! I have half a mind to turn you in for spousal abuse!

(seeing ChiChi’s angry face, he decides against it)

Doctor: (hurriedly) But I’m not. (to himself) If she did this to this man, she wouldn’t just knock * me * out! After one hit, I’ll be lucky if I’m still alive!

(he gets up and leaves the room as Bulma comes in with Trunks)

Bulma: Hi ChiChi! I brought some flowers and a card. I’ve decided to forget about the fight thing. Anyway, I won.

ChiChi: You what? You only won because I didn’t have enough time to beat you after that scream attack. I ought to…

Trunks: Ladies please! Can’t we all just get along?

Bulma and ChiChi: NO!

Trunks: Well, just act like you can!

(Goku starts to groan and rub his head, ChiChi runs over and looks down at him)

Goku: (opening his eyes) What happened… NO, NOT YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME, STAY!!! (he makes a cross with his index fingers as he jumps up and runs out of the room)

Bulma: Congratulations ChiChi! Now in addition to being afraid of needles, you added a fear of you! (rolls her eyes) Just wonderful!

* * *

Will Goku ever recover from ChiChi’s assault? What does Vegeta see in Piccolo? What’s going to happen in therapy? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!!


	7. Season 1, Episode 6

(scene open in a fairly large room where everyone who signed up for therapy are sitting in folding chairs explaining their problems)

Bra: Well, you see doctor, my mama cheated on my papa with my older brother’s best friends’ father and is pregnant with his child, while my papa likes a tall, green alien from Namek.

(the doctor is confused and really doesn’t believe her)

Doctor: Tell me the true story, Bra. Don’t cover it up.

Goten: That * is * the true story. I’m her brother’s best friend. I know.

(then the door opens and Bulma and Trunks walk in)

Trunks: Mom and I got your message, little sister. So here we are.

Bra: That’s my mama and brother! Ask them!

Doctor: Ma’am, your daughter told me this unbelievable story. She said that you are pregnant with your son’s best friend’s fathers’ baby and your husband is with a green alien from Namek.

Bulma: That’s right.

Doctor: (looking a little strange) I need to sit down for this one. (into intercom on his desk) Laura, cancel all of my appointments. This is going to take a while.

Laura: Yes doctor.

Doctor: (to people in the room) Now, this is the most unusual case I’ve ever counseled. You might have to come back lots of times before this is completely resolved and this will be expensive.

Trunks: Don’t worry. We’ll pay. My mom owns the Capsule Corp. We’re loaded!

(the doctor starts to look eager)

Bulma: You better not overcharge us either because I’ll sue you faster than you can say, "One of my patients husband is in love with a green alien from Namek". Got that?

Doctor: (looking disappointed) Yeah.

(the door opens again and ChiChi comes in practically dragging Goku with her)

Goku: Please don’t hurt me again! Oh, and Bulma. I called * him * for you.

Bulma: Thanks Goku.

Doctor: Well, who do we have here now?

Gohan: This is my dad and mom. Bulma is having * his * baby.

Doctor: You didn’t say that he was married!

Pan: Well you know now.

Doctor: And what relation are you to them?

Pan: I’m married to Trunks over there and Gohan and Videl are my parents.

Doctor: Oookay. Now, -

(he’s interrupted by the door again. Two people enter, guess who!" Everyone by this time have gotten chairs and sat down)

Doctor: I take it you’re Bulma’s husband and * you’re * the green alien from Namek.

Piccolo: (rolls eyes and says in a very sarcastic voice) Nooooo! How’d you ever guess?

(they come over and sit down. every one in the immediate are get up and move away)

Doctor: (completely missing sarcasm) I have my ways.

Doctor: Since everyone’s here, (looks to everyone for confirmation. They nod) I’ll begin. You people have serious issues,

Tien: Duh!

Doctor: but since I’m the greatest I’m going to solve them. For starters, I’m Doctor S.

Choutzu: What’s the S for?

Doctor S: Stanyokovennivich.

Choutzu: Sorry I asked.

Doctor S: Anyway, I will start with Bulma and her family. First of all say your name and state your problem.

Bulma: Well I’m Bulma Briefs and I am pregnant with Son Goku’s child.

Bra: I’m Bra Briefs and I’m related to these freaks.

Trunks: I’m Trunks Briefs and ditto.

Vegeta: I’m Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, your worst nightmare and I have no problem!

Goku: (sing-songy) Vegeta’s in denial! Vegeta’s in denial!

Vegeta: Shut up, Kakarott!

Doctor S: Calm down Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta, you love an alien and you have a problem with Mr. Son’s name, is that correct?

Vegeta: Yeah, I guess so.

Doctor: Do you love Bulma?

Vegeta: (looks around nervously) You know my answer!

(everyone looks at him and lean in closer)

Doctor S: I want you to say it Vegeta.

Vegeta: mumble, mumble, mumble.

Goku: What was that? We didn’t hear you!

Vegeta: I SAID I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART!

Everyone except Bulma: Awwwww!

Bulma: I can’t believe you said that! (sniff) That is just soooo great! (starts to cry)

Doctor: But you love Piccolo too?

Vegeta: Fine. I was lonely okay! Since she’s (points to Bulma) all pregnant and everything she never wants to *do stuff * anymore!

Piccolo: You only wanted me for my body?

Vegeta: Well, yeah!

Piccolo: (about to cry) I can’t believe you used me! Men are all the same!

Videl, Pan, and ChiChi: You got that right!

Videl: It’s okay Piccolo. We feel your pain, we understand.

Pan: Group hug!

(Videl, ChiChi, Piccolo, and Pan all hug. They give Piccolo words of comfort)

Bulma: You did that to him? You dog! I can’t believe I married you!

18: So what are you going to do now Bulma?

Krillin: You can come live with us for a while until this is all straightened out.

Marron: We don’t mind. We’ll be happy to help!

Bulma: Thanks. (she gets up and walks over to them)

Vegeta: Bulma, please! I love you! Don’t leave me! (he drops down onto his knees in front of her) I’m begging you!

(up on Dende’s Lookout)

Dende: Sometimes PoPo, even I can be amazed.

(back to the therapy)

Bulma: You are so pathetic! (she kicks him with her right foot) I know someone who’ll love me!

Yamcha: Who?

(everyone except Vegeta looks at him like he’s stupid)

Yamcha: Oh! I will treat you right, Bulma! You deserve better than an ape anyway.

Vegeta: You are soooo lucky I’m in emotional pain right now. If I weren’t, my foot would be up your-

Bulma: (interrupting) Stop threatening him!

(Dende’s Lookout)

Dende: This is better than Sally, Jenny Jones, and Springer put together! Too bad we can’t tape it.

PoPo: (wistfully) Yeah.

(back to therapy)

Doctor: (looks at clock. It’s now about 7:00 at night) Well, that’s about all for today. Come back tomorrow, alright?

Everyone: Fine.

(they all get up and walk out. Krillin, 18 and Marron together, Trunks and Pan together, Gohan and Videl together, Bra with Goten, Tien with Choutzu, Goku running away with ChiChi right behind him, Yamcha next to Bulma and Vegeta close on Bulma’s heels)

Bulma: Hey Krillin, I’m going to go with Yamcha, okay?

Krillin: That’s fine. Bye.

Bulma: Bye!

(they all get into their respective cars and pull off. Yamcha and Bulma a little later than the rest because they had to pry Vegeta off the windshield)

 

What happens to the Vegeta-Bulma relationship? Does everything work out okay? How much does this therapy actually cost anyway? Stay tuned to the next episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	8. Season 1, Episode 7

3 days after the first session of therapy…

(the whole other 2 days were spent on the Briefs’ family problems and we all know what those are)

At Yamcha’s house…

(Bulma is at the window, she opens it and hears singing, truly horrible singing)

???: You are so beautiful to me…

Bulma: What the…?

(she looks out and sees Vegeta with a tape deck)

Vegeta: Can’t you see?

(Bulma hurries to close the window)

Bulma: That was scary.

Yamcha: (coming into the room) It’s been like that ever since you left with me. All the other times he came over, you were asleep.

Vegeta: (shouting) Come back to me, my Bulma! Come back to me!

Bulma: As if the constant phone calls, candy, and flowers weren’t enough. (she looks at all the stuffed animals, the bouquets of roses, and the 50-pound box of chocolates)

Yamcha: Well, it’s time for today’s therapy. Let’s go.

 

About 20 minutes later…

(we’re in the same room again. Dr. S is seated at his desk and everyone else is in his or her respective seats. Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Goten, Pan, and Videl in one row, 18, Marron, Krillin, and Piccolo in one row, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutzu in one row, Vegeta off by himself in the back, and Bulma, Bra, & Trunks in the very front.)

Dr. S: Today we discuss the Son family problems.

Vegeta: (sarcastically) Oh, goody!

Dr. S: Quiet Vegeta! You had your turn!

Vegeta: But I need to know how to get Bulma back!

Trunks: Dad, stop it! You had your chance and you blew it!

(Vegeta’s fists clench and he goes SSJ2)

Trunks: I don’t want to fight you. I’m just stating facts.

Vegeta: (sighing deeply and going back to normal) You’re right. (calling to the front of the room) I love you, my darling! Please come back to me soon!

(there is some muffled laughing (Goku) and Bulma turns bright red)

Dr. S: Back to the discussion. Now Goku, what is your problem?

Goku: None. ChiChi’s the one with the problem.

Vegeta: Now who’s in denial this time, eh?

Goku: (screaming) WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU MIDGET?? (quickly goes SSJ4)

Vegeta: Eeep. I’m sorry!

Goku: (back to normal) That’s right. (to doctor) Now Dr. S, I had a lot of love to give and ChiChi didn’t want any of it. (under breath) That bitch. (back out loud) So I gave it to my childhood pal Bulma. We just went a little too far, that’s all.

ChiChi: A little? You * censored * her and got her pregnant!

Dr. S: Mrs. Son, watch your mouth please!

ChiChi: Sorry, but it needed to be said.

Dr. S: I understand. Any thing else, Goku?

Goku: Naw.

Dr. S: Goten, Gohan, how do you feel about all of this?

Gohan: I don’t really care. It’s not my business.

Goten: How do you think I feel? My dad got busy with my best friend’s mom! That’s awful! (to Goku) Dad, how could you? You ruined the family! (starts to cry)

ChiChi: My poor little baby. (starts to comfort him) It’s okay, it’s okay.

Goku: (looking rather guilty) I am soooo sorry! I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. Bulma, how far along are you?

Bulma: Oh, about 2 months.

Goku: Only 2 months? I have a simple solution; Bulma can get an abortion!

Bulma: WHAT? I will not kill an unborn child! That’s awful!

Goku: But it would solve all of these problems! If you want more kids have ‘em with Vegeta!

(Vegeta’s face brightens and he starts to nod his head)

Bulma: No way! I’m tired of short kids; you’re tall Goku.

Trunks and Bra: HEY!

Bra: We’re not short, we’re vertically challenged!

Vegeta: You tell her kids!

Bulma: Sorry, Vegeta stay your short, stupid ass out of this!

(Vegeta looks hurt and says…)

Vegeta: (pouting) You hurt my feelings! I demand an apology!

Bulma: (shocked) Vegeta, you don’t even have feelings I * can * hurt!

Vegeta: but still…

Bulma: Okay, okay. I’m sorry! There, are you happy now?

Vegeta: (nods) Very.

Dr. S: Can we please stick to the subject here! We never get completely through a problem in one day! The first session, what happened…

Yamcha: Vegeta broke down and begged Bulma not to leave him.

Dr. S: The second session what happened…

Tien: There was a big fight between Vegeta and Goku. The former had to spend some time in the ER.

Dr. S: Yesterdays session, what happened…

Krillin: There almost was an encore presentation of the ChiChi/Bulma fight.

Dr. S: You see? But this is on Bulma ‘cuz she’s the one paying for this.

Bulma: That’s right! You guys are wasting all of my money. Come on hurry it up already!

Dr. S: Pan, how do you feel about this?

Pan: It’s devastating that my Grandpa is like that! I mean my Trunksy-poo would never do something like that and his family is being torn apart! I mean (shoots Trunks a look) He better not cheat on me or I’ll… (stops completely to let words sink in. it works.)

Trunks: (frightened) I wouldn’t do that Pan-chan. I love you too much! (in his mind) I also love all of my body in one piece. She would go Bobbit on me!

Vegeta: Bulma baby, do you love me?

Bulma: Well, I did. Or I thought I did. I don’t know why ChiChi stays with Son-kun.

ChiChi: You know what? I don’t know why I’m with him either!

Bulma: Excuse me ChiChi, it wasn’t your turn!

ChiChi: Well, it wasn’t yours either!

Bra: Mama, she has a point. It was Pan’s.

Bulma: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

(Pan jumps up, but Videl calms her down)

Bulma: Well when I married you Vegeta, I love you, but when you cheat on me, with an alien no less, it hurts.

Vegeta: I didn’t mean to hurt you!

Bulma: It’s too late buddy, waaaaay too late!

Vegeta: (gets up and goes to a corner and starts to cry) Nobody wants me!

Dr. S: (ignoring all of this) Krillin, how do you feel about your bestfriends actions?

Krillin: What I think has already been said. It’s awful.

Goku: I tried to correct my mistake, but nooooo Bulma doesn’t want to get rid of the brat!

ChiChi: (leans over and smacks him) Goku! Don’t say things like that! I agree with her, don’t kill an unborn child. She can give it up for adoption.

Bulma: (not really listening) Yeah I can…. WHAT? I WON’T DO THAT EITHER!

(the argument goes on and on and on finally when Dr. S has a migraine headache…)

Dr. S: That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! Tomorrow’s your last time to come and I’m taking extreme measures. There will be a * special * session tomorrow!

 

What will the special thing be? Will it help? Stay tuned to the next episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	9. Season 1, Special Episode #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own The Simpsons, Whitney Houston’s song "I Will Always Love You", K-Ci and JoJo’s song "All My Life", or Joe’s song "Don’t Wanna Be a Player".

(scene opens at Yamcha’s house in a darkened room; lights off, shades and curtains drawn, door closed)

Yamcha: Don’t worry, she’ll never know.

  
(Bulma comes in through the front door)

Bulma: Yamcha, where are you?

(no answer. She goes to his room and opens the door softly)

Yamcha: Oh, hi Bulma!

(the blonde with him speaks too)

Blond: Yamcha honey, I thought you said she would be at the mall all day!

Yamcha: She usually is. (to Bulma) This is not what you think…

Bulma: It’s not what I think because I know! I thought you had changed, I guess not! I’ll be leaving now.

(she goes to her room, gathers her things and goes outside where she pops open an air bike capsule and rides away where she was never seen again.)

THE END

Just kidding. It’s not the end, only the beginning…

 

5 hours later at the now familiar therapy room…

(a new setup is seen. There are 17 chairs with nametags at the top and each chair is complete with a set of 16 labeled buttons on a tray attached to the chair.)

Dr. S: Welcome, please find your seat and we’ll start when everyone is here.

(everyone had. This is the seating arrangement (semi-circle): Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, ChiChi, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, and Piccolo)

Dr. S: I told you there was going to be something new going on so here it is! It’s called Electro-shock therapy. Please put the helmets on your heads and the receptors on your wrists. (they do) Let’s begin, shall we? I’ll explain, you express your anger by mild electrical attacks. For the people with saiyan blood, your electrical current has been turned up so you can actually feel it.

(Trunks, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Bra, Vegeta, and Goku look uneasy)

Vegeta: (defiant) So what? I want my woman back! I’ll do anything! I’m a desperate man…excuse me, saiyan.

Dr. S: (remembering his previous performances) Obviously.

Everyone except Vegeta: You sure are!

Dr. S: (continuing) Don’t worry. It won’t hurt… much. Each button on the tray is connected to that respective persons seat. Say one thing to a person that really upset you, then press their button for two seconds. Bulma, you can start.

Bulma: Vegeta, I’ll start with you. I’m extremely mad at your behavior. (presses button)

Goku: (laughing) We can’t tell if it worked or not because his hair already got some heavy-duty shock already!

(Goku starts to shake as Vegeta presses his button)

Bulma: Both of you stop! (she presses Goku’s and Vegeta’s)

Dr. S: People please! (everyone calms down) Thank you. Continue Mr. Briefs.

Bulma: I loved you and you betrayed me!

Vegeta: But I * do * love you!

Bulma: (presses and holds it down for about 30 seconds) SHUT UP!

Dr. S: Stop Bulma! You’re next ChiChi.

ChiChi: Goku cheated on me with Bulma (she presses both his and Bulma’s buttons) and got her pregnant. (presses them again)

Dr. S: Who else here has a problem with Mr. Son? (several people start to press his button) No, no, no! Raise your hand! (Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, and Yamcha’s hands go up) Go ahead and talk.

Goten: You broke up our family! (buzz)

Pan: You hurt grandma ChiChi’s feelings! (buzz)

Vegeta: You stole my woman! (buzz)

Yamcha: You took Bulma from me! (buzz)

Vegeta: Wait a minute! She was mine! (buzz at Yamcha. He and Yamcha continue to shock each other silly)

Krillin: What he did was awful! (buzz)

Bulma: I having your kid! (buzz)

Goku: (crying) I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! PLEASE STOP!

(he pushes all of their buttons at once. Yamcha and Vegeta receive it doubled. They all stop)

Dr. S: This is good! Is it helping?

Everyone: NO!

Dr. S: Oh well. Now, who has a problem with Vegeta?

(everyone raises their hands, some raise both)

Vegeta: Jeez, I feel loved.

Bulma: He cheated on me!

Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Gohan, & Krillin: He tried to kill me!

Trunks & Bra: He’s a terrible father!

Piccolo: He broke my heart!

18 & Marron: I just don’t like him.

Pan & Videl: Yeah, me too!

Goku: He tried to take over the world and kill me! (he holds it down for 2 minutes before the doctor gets him to stop)

ChiChi: He tried to kill my Gohan!

Goten: He doesn’t like me!

Gohan: No comment.

(each person pressed the Vegeta labeled button at the same time and holds it for several minutes)

Vegeta: (convulsing and his hair stands up taller (if possible)) I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!

(everyone stops)

Dr. S: Oh, they’re not.

Goten: This is so stupid! (he randomly presses one)

ChiChi: (after she stopped shaking) Goten, how could you!

Goten: (guiltily) Sorry, mom.

Dr. S: Next, who has a problem with Piccolo?

(only ChiChi raises her hand)

ChiChi: He kidnapped Gohan from me, he distracted him from his studies, he (on and on and on)

Gohan: Leave Piccolo-san alone! (he buzzes ChiChi)

Goku & ChiChi: (shocked) Gohan! (both buzz)

(suddenly the insults fly back and forth and the buttons are being pressed almost all at once. Outside, the lights in the city are flickering)

(up on Dende’s Tower)

Dende: (looking at the scene below) Oh my Kami!

PoPo: But you are Kami!

Dende: Well then, oh my-self!

Back in the room…

(some people are getting a little crazy now. Pressing all of the buttons at the same time by any means necessary.)

(in a plane flying high above Japan a little girl is looking out of her window (it’s now about 8 at night))

Little girl: Look mommy! A countrywide Christmas display! (everyone presses against the windows and sure enough, all of the lights in Japan were flickering on and off)

People: Oooooh!

(they all blink out at once)

Woman: Too bad. They must didn’t use Energizer batteries. They keep going and going and going……

Back to the therapy…

(some pale lights come on)

Dr. S: We always seem to need the back-up generator when we have these sessions, hmmm.

(everyone looks amazing. Hair is sticking up everywhere)

(at King Kai’s place)

King Kai: Wow! That sure was a shocking experience! Hahahahahahahaha!

(Gregory and Bubbles look at him like he has finally lost it [authors note: I thought he had a long time ago])

Back to therapy…

Dr. S: Don’t you feel better after getting that all off your chests?

Bulma: I felt better when I was angry!

(everyone agrees)

Dr. S: Well you can go now. Bye now.

(they start to unhook themselves and there is an interruption)

Yamcha: I almost forgot! I hope this makes up for my earlier behavior. (he brings out a capsule and pops it open. A large cd player pops out. He sticks in a cd. Music start to play)

Yamcha: Please forgive me. (starts to sing)

I don’t wanna be a player no more.

I think I found someone to live my life for.

I don’t wanna be a player no more.

I think I found someone to live my life for.

I’m yours; you’re mine, for sure.

Bulma: (rolling her eyes) It’s not gonna work!

Yamcha: (continues anyway)

All I need is one who's really down.

Someone to turn this player's life around.

Girl I feel like you could be the one,

To make a difference in my life,

Cuz I'm tired of living tripe.

(Vegeta interrupts him with a little number of his own)

Vegeta: All my life, I pray for someone like you.

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.

All my life, I pray for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

And I pray that you do love me too.

Bulma: Not you too!

Vegeta: I promise to never fall in love

With a stranger,

You’re all I’m thinking of

I praise the lord above

For sending my your love

I cherish every hug

I really love you (hits a really high note)

Bulma: Stop!

(everyone runs outside and Vegeta follows still singing. Dogs are howling, car alarms are going off, and people in windows are throwing things. As Bulma takes out a car and gets in, you can still here Vegeta singing in the distance… [a different song this time])

Vegeta: And I will always love yoooouuuu! I will always love yoooouuuuuuu! (yet another high note this time it’s high enough that it breaks all the glass in the surrounding area)

In Bulma’s car…

Bulma: Finally I’m out or earshot! (turns on the radio)

Announcer: This evening we had a devastating power outage in all of Japan. From Hokkaido to Kagoshima power is out everywhere and will take no less that 6 hours to have it up and running again.

Bulma: Oh, my Kami!

Announcer: Our sources tell us that a large burst of electrical energy was recorded coming from eastern Satan City at the Dr. Stany-, Dr. Stanyoko-, DR. S’ Psychiatric clinic…

 

Will the power ever be restored? Will Bulma and Vegeta ever get back together? Are you happy the weird therapy has ended? Stay tuned to the next exciting (and strange) episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	10. Season 1, Episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song "Reunited", Peaches and Herb do.

(at the Capsule Corp, the same day, or night, or whatever)

Bulma: I have no place to go so I’m back here. (thinks a minute) Hey, this is my house in the first place! Vegeta should be the one to leave!

(she went upstairs and went to the room she and Vegeta used to share)

Bulma: He is receiving a piece of my mind!

(she opened the door prepared to yell at him and saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the bed (with his back to the door)… crying!)

[authors note: If you don’t want to see Vegeta in a very pathetic and un-Vegeta state, start scrolling down now.]

Bulma: (quietly) Oh my Kami! I can’t believe it!

[keep scrolling…]

Vegeta: (to himself) Why am I always doing these things to people? Now my woman left me for Kakarott of all people and I’m all alone! (stops a moment to blow his nose) I’m such an awful person! I let my pride get in the way too much! (stops completely for the memory is too much for him, all anyone can hear now is sobbing)

[keep on scrolling…]

(Bulma by now is crying too because it is so touching)

Vegeta: (more under control) I really, really love her and-

(Bulma enters the room and walks over next to him and sits down)

Vegeta: (trying to gather what dignity he has left) What do you want woman?

[okay you can stop now]

Bulma: Vegeta cut the act! I saw you, it was so sweet. I’m sorry I treated you so bad before. I still love you. (she hugs him)

Vegeta: (thinking to himself) The crying act, works every time! (he had heard her when she came into the house)

(Vegeta breaks into yet another song)

Vegeta: Reunited and it feels so gooood. Reunited ‘cuz we understoooooood.

Bulma: Please stop, you have me back!

Vegeta: Right, sorry.

(Vegeta and Bulma got back together and since Bulma was so pleased with her husband they had a, shall we say, * very * special night that won’t be mentioned in this PG fanfic. I’ll leave it up to your imagination because when it comes to V & B, anything can happen and I mean * anything *!)

* * *

(at the Son house this very same night)

(there is chaos in the kitchen. Goku is hiding behind an overturned table and ChiChi is trying to get to him while Goten is in the doorway laughing)

ChiChi: Goku I told you I was sorry a long time ago! Can you please calm down? I won’t hurt you!

Goku: That’s what you always say and guess what, the next day you’re at it again!

Goten: It’s true and you know it mom!

ChiChi: (turning to him with a demonic look on her face) WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION I’LL ASK FOR IT! SO DON’T SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THIS, GOT IT?

Goten: (scared straight) Yes, ma’am! (he runs out of the house and flies away)

Goku: Goten don’t leave me with her! Take me with you! (he jumps up and follows Goten)

ChiChi: Times like these I really wish I knew how to fly. (she goes and gets into the car)

(at the Capsule Corp. outside, not in * their * room you perverts!)

(Goku and Goten land outside)

Goku: We’re gonna need help holding her off. You go get Trunks and your brother, I’ll hide here.

Goten: Alright. (he flies away)

Goku: (knocking down the door) I hope he gets back in time!

* * *

(at Trunks’ and Pan’s house)

Pan: Do you hear that?

(no answer from Trunks’ side of the bed)

Pan: (sighing) I wish he was a light sleeper. (she puts on a robe and goes downstairs and hears the noise again) Who’s there?! (she gets into a fighting stance as a figure appears) It’s only you Uncle Goten! What in the world are you doing in our kitchen?

Goten: (mouth full of chicken) I was supposed to come get Trunks to help, but the fridge sidetracked me. Dad needs our help holding off mom.

Pan: You need more than 2 people to stop her? C’mon, she’s * not * that bad!

Goten: You don’t know because nobody ever told you * the secret *!

Pan: What secret-

(they are interrupted by Trunks coming into the room)

Goten: Hey man! It happened again!

Trunks: What happened- Oh, not that!

Pan: Somebody please tell me what you’re talking about!

Goten: No time, Trunks before we go, put on some clothes.

Trunks: (looks down at his boxers) Oh, yeah!

Pan: I’m coming too and you can’t stop me!

Trunks: What about the kids?

Pan: They’ll still be asleep when we get back.

Trunks: When ChiChi’s like this it might take a while.

(he goes upstairs to dress)

Goten: I have to got and tell Gohan. Meet me at the Capsule Corp. as soon as you can. (he starts to leave and stops) I’ve got to take one for the road! (he gets another chicken leg from the fridge and flies off)

Pan: (sigh) Sometimes I wonder about him.

(she goes back upstairs too)

* * *

(at Gohan and Videl’s house)

Gohan: (he senses Goten and is at the door before he knocks) It’s mom again, isn’t it?

Goten: How’d you know?

Gohan: You hardly ever come over and when you do, you go through the back door to hit the fridge first.

Goten: Oh, yeah.

Gohan: Let’s go!

(they go to the Capsule Corp.)

* * *

What is going on this time? What is ChiChi’s secret? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	11. Season 2, Episode 9

(scene opens at the Capsule Corp. same night)

(Goku is walking up the stairs toward Bulma & Vegeta’s room)

Goku: (to himself) I have to get help. One person can’t do this alone! (he stops at the door and hears muffled sounds coming from inside. Without thinking he pushes it open and barges on in)

Bulma: (screaming) Goku, you know normal people knock before they enter! (she was dressed in some black leather lingerie and the look was completed with a black whip)

(she looked up from where she was over Vegeta who was tied to the bedposts with silk handkerchiefs)

Vegeta: (a little embarrassed) Uh, hi Kakarott!

Goku: (laughing so hard there are tears coming out of his eyes) OMIGOD! This is so funny! The Prince of the Saiyans is being controlled by his Mistress Bulma!

Vegeta: Hey! Don’t knock it until you try it! (thinking a moment) Did I just say that?

Bulma: (interrupting) Why are you here anyway?

Goku: (suddenly serious) It happened again.

Bulma: What happened…. Oh no! I’m * not * going through this! I’m leaving! (she ran to the door) As soon as I put on some clothes… (she picks them up off the floor and runs to the bathroom Goku turns and starts to leave)

Vegeta: Hello? I’m still like this!

Goku: You know you can get free.

Vegeta: Yeah I know, but if I destroy one more bed Bulma will make me go without, you know, for a week! I can’t survive without that!

Goku: (sighing) Fine. (he walks over and unties him, making sure he doesn’t look anywhere else besides his face) I need to leave now! (he runs out and down the stairs)

Vegeta: (groaning) I’ll never live this down.

* * *

(outside the Capsule Corp.)

Pan: Somebody please tell me what’s going on! Trunks wouldn’t because he said it would be better if you, dad, or Grandpa Goku told me.

Goten: Dad can tell you then. Anyway, what’s the deal with the kids?

Pan: Oh, I had mom watch them for me.

(Goku comes outside still laughing a little, but became serious as he saw everyone standing there)

Goku: I’m sure you know the deal, we don’t have much time before she arrives.

Pan: Tell me what’s going on!

Goku: Okay sure.

Pan: Finally!

Goku: You all know how ChiChi is when she’s a little annoyed, right? Well Pan, imagine that she reached an all time high.

Pan: Oh dear.

Goku: You see? Well we found out a couple of years before you were born that it’s possible. It happened. She kind of… (he trailed off)

Pan: Yes?

Goku: turns into a demon.

Pan: (starts to laugh) You’re kidding right? (sees everyone’s face) You’re not kidding. Why didn’t anyone ever tell me?

Goku: Well after you were born, she kind of calmed down. Well calm for ChiChi anyway. We though you didn’t need to know about this. We thought it was over. (he shrugged) We were wrong.

Pan: (getting a little hysterical) So what’s going to happen? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??

Trunks: Calm down! * We * aren’t going to do anything. You’re going home.

Pan: I’m not going to miss a fight, though I would hate to fight my grandma.

Gohan: Just remember that it’s not her. It’s someone else. Anyway, we only knock her unconscious and give her time to cool off so she becomes normal again. She never remembers anything afterward.

Pan: I can’t believe this! I don’t want to believe this!

Goten: (looking up) Well you have to, because she’s here.

* * *

What is going to happen? Do you hate me now that I always stop at the best parts? Am I ever going to stop doing this? Stay tuned to the next episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	12. Season 1, Special Episode #3: A Demon Called ChiChi

(we’re outside the Capsule Corp. about 5 min. after the last time)

Gohan: C’mon mom, we don’t have to do this! Can’t we just talk this over?

(Pan, Goten, Trunks and Goku all nod their heads)

ChiChi: (roaring) SILENCE! IT IS TOO LATE FOR TALK! IT’S TIME TO FIGHT!

Goku: (in his most soothing tone of voice) Now, now, we don’t really have to do this do we? I mean, we didn’t do anything wrong!

ChiChi: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO LIST ALL OF THE THINGS YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO ME OVER THE YEARS? OF COURSE YOU DO!

  1. YOU LET THAT MONSTER TAKE MY GOHAN AWAY! 

Gohan: Hey! Mr. Piccolo isn’t a monster!

  2. ALL OF THE WORRY YOU PUT ME THROUGH FIGHT AFTER FIGHT AFTER FIGHT! 

Goku: Just think! If we had not of fought, you wouldn’t be alive right now!

  3. YOU TOOK MY GOHAN AWAY FROM HIS STUDIES! 

Goten: He’s a doctor, what else do you want?!

  4. YOU WENT ON SOME ABSURD SPACE TRIP TO GATHER DRAGON BALLS AND TOOK PAN AWAY FROM HERE!



Pan: Again, if we hadn’t, you wouldn’t be alive and besides, I’m fine!

THERE ARE NUMEROUS OTHER THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO ME OVER THE YEARS AND I’M GETTING REVENGE FOR THEM!

Pan: (whispering to Trunks) I thought that you all said she didn’t remember anything!

Trunks: We said after, not during. She still has her memory (under breath) unfortunately. (back outloud) It’s just that there’s another brain there controlling her.

(ChiChi the demon by this time is just about to temper tantrum stage)

[oh yeah, I forgot to describe her to you! Just imagine a buff Dracula with wings, 10 feet tall, and minus the fangs and a lot of other things added too. You will read about the other attributes later on.]

Gohan: We really don’t wanna have to do this! We, uh, still love yo-

(ChiChi decides to take action anyway and swipes at him with one very large and hairy claw. Gohan jumps out of reach)

Gohan: I don’t want to hurt you!

Demon ChiChi: TOO BAD BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU!

(Vegeta runs out of his house still pulling up his pants and tucking in his shirt)

Goku: What took you so long?

Vegeta: Bulma kind of wasn’t quite finished yet.

Goku: (starts to laugh, but remembers what’s going on) This is the situation.

Vegeta: She’s more disgruntled than usual, huh?

Goku: You bet.

(back to the one-sided fight)

(Gohan and everyone is continually dodging until someone says something…)

Goten: This is so stupid! I’m fighting back!

(he flies up to her face and fires a small ki blast)

Pan: (rolling her eyes) And you think that was supposed to do something.

Goten: (returning to the ground) Shut up, Pan! Let me see you do better!

Pan: (cracking knuckles) I’ll be happy too.

(she takes her turn by tripping Demon ChiChi and putting a knee in her stomach)

Pan: HA!

Goten: (mumbling) Lucky shot.

Trunks: PAN WATCH OUT!

(she gets smacked back a couple of feet as a foot comes contact with her unsuspecting head)

Demon ChiChi: IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME THIS EASILY YOU ARE WRONG!

Goku: (joining this silly little battle) Remember no going Super Saiyan, we don’t want to kill her.

Vegeta: Speak for yourself.

Goku: I heard that!

Vegeta: You were supposed to.

(Goku is getting pretty angry by now and Vegeta is smiling getting ready for a battle worthy of his involvement)

Gohan: (sarcastically) I don’t want to break up your little spar session, but there are more important things to do right now!

Goku: You’re right. (to Vegeta) Meet me at the usual place after we take care of this.

Vegeta; You bet.

(back to the fight with D. ChiChi)

D. ChiChi: HELLO? I WANT TO KILL YOU SOMETIME THIS YEAR! FIGHT OR COMMIT SUICIDE, JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!

Trunks: Fine by me. Let’s do this!

(there is a loud noise as Bulma comes running out of the Capsule Corp. with about 50 capsules)

Vegeta: I thought you were going away.

Bulma: Oh, I am. I just had to pack.

Pan: What’s with all the capsules?

Bulma: My luggage.

Goku: But aren’t capsules supposed to compress things?

Bulma: They do, but they  **do**  have storage limits. That’s why I have all these.

Vegeta: (sarcastically) Is there anything left in the house?

Bulma: (completely missing it) Yes. The walls and the carpet. I couldn’t take those. Duh!

(she walks off and pulls out a capsule she thought was the car. She was wrong and out came piles and piles of clothes)

Bulma: Oops. Wrong one.

(she tries again, but time after time she gets something else. Soon there are frying pans, a stove, three chairs, 20 perfume bottles, and lots more useless stuff. Even Vegeta’s things were included. She finally gets the right one.)

Bulma: Great. I should have known it would be that last one I chose. Now I have to put all of this stuff back!

Vegeta: (fed up with this he runs over to her) Fine. Fine. (he grabs stuff and throws it in the backseat. Everything except the stuff too big) Just do this stuff and leave already!

Bulma: I can’t believe you just said that!

D. ChiChi: (who had been watching all of this with faint amusement) I’M STILL HERE! (struck with an idea) I KNOW! I’LL TAKE THIS BLUE HAIRED, LOUD MOUTHED, BIMBO WITH ME SO THAT YOU WILL FIGHT TO GET HER BACK! (she sprints over and picks up Bulma in one huge hand) TO GET HER BACK YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!

(she flies away [demon version actually has enough ki to do so])

Bulma: You guys, someone HELP ME!

(everyone kind of sits down on the ground. Everyone except Goku that is)

Goten: I don’t feel like getting her back, do you Trunks?

Trunks: She may be my mother, but that demon isn’t going to really hurt her or anything and besides she’s loud and she can’t cook!

Vegeta: You got that right! A vacation from Bulma! What a good thing!

Goku: What are you saying? You know you shouldn’t be like that! If she could, she would rescue you from an evil, demented monster!

(everyone gave him a look)

Goku: (sigh and sitting down) You’re right she wouldn’t. Well she made a mistake taking Bulma. I would guess she would be back right about-

(a capsule vehicle drives up to the house)

Goku: now.

(Bulma climbs out dragging an unconscious ChiChi behind her)

Bulma: This is exactly why I didn’t want to be here when this happened. I always end up the one bringing her back cuz she seems to enjoy carting me off like this. (Goku walks over and takes her from Bulma) Don’t ever make her stressed out like this again!

(about 2 hours later…)

(Bulma came into her room (that now is refurnished) to yell to Vegeta for not coming to her aide when she saw a disturbing sight)

Vegeta: (in his sleep, while sucking his thumb) But mommy, I don’t wanna!

Bulma: (quietly) I have to get the camera! This is a Kodak Moment! (she looks for a bit and gets a $600 digital, extra zoom lens camera along with a video camera. She walks around to get still photos of the Mighty Prince Vegeta sucking his thumb from different angles then she recorded it for the sound.)

Vegeta: (still asleep) I know now that I’ll never beat you Kakarott!

Bulma: I can’t wait to show this at the next get-together!

Will Bulma actually show that tape to everyone? What’s with Vegeta, sucking his thumb! Sorry this took so long to post. I actually started this at 6 pm and never actually finished it until about 12 am. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	13. Season 1, Episode 10

(scene opens at the Capsule Corp. at about 3 in the afternoon a week later. Bulma is on the phone in the living room)

Bulma: Yeah ChiChi, can you arrange all of this? I want everyone to come over to your house for a BIG surprise! No, you can not know beforehand. Let’s just say you’ll be laughing for a * long * time to come.

(Vegeta opens the back door calling for Bulma)

Vegeta: Bulma, where are you woman? I’m hungry!

Bulma: Uh, ChiChi I have to go! Just remember to have everyone come over later today around 8:00 pm. Bye! (she pushes disconnect on the phone as fast as she could) Hi Vegeta! How are you doing?

Vegeta: I’m hungry! Fix me some food! (realizing what he just said) Nevermind. I’ll go to Mc Donalds. (he turns and walks out)

Bulma: What did he mean by that? HEY! I CAN COOK! YOU COME BACK HERE NOW, OR SLEEP OUTSIDE TONIGHT!

(that made him stop dead in his tracks)

Vegeta: I hope I’m still alive tonight to experience the benefits of staying and choking down that substance you call food. (he sits at the table)

(Bra comes in and sees Bulma at the stove, turns around and walks right back out)

Bulma: The same thing applies to you as it does to you father, young lady. Eat my dinner or you can’t sleep here tonight.

Bra: I think I’ll take my chances in the wild. (she walks out the back door)

Bulma: Humph. I get a lot of respect around here.

* * *

(scene changes to Bra flying to ChiChi’s house)

Bra: She may have tried to kill everyone, but if I want to eat this is the one place to go. (she lands and opens the door)

Bra: ChiChi-san, are you here? I need to eat something, Mama’s cooking again! (she walks into the kitchen)

ChiChi: Oh hi Bra-chan. You know you can, help your- (she stops seeing that Bra already has her head inside the fridge) nevermind.

(Goku comes into the room and ChiChi walks over to and says very quietly)

ChiChi: Bulma wants to throw a party here later on today. She says she has some really surprising things about Vegeta, but she won’t tell us. Remember to spread the word, okay?

Goku: Sure. (he walks outside and flies away)

(Bra with her superb sense of hearing has heard every word)

Bra: I wonder what’s up. I better ask Papa about it. (she looks at the food again and her stomach rumbles) After I eat.

* * *

4 hours later….

(Bra has forgotten all about asking Vegeta about it. She had eaten, sparred with Goten, played video games at the arcade, and window shopped at the mall it is now 7:45pm)

Bra: (falling on her bead) I sure am tired. (she starts to drift off) Oh yeah! I was going to ask Papa about the stuff Mama was talking about. (she gets up and goes to their room and knocks on the door) Papa? Are you in here? (no answer. She pushes open the door and goes in) I wonder where he is. I know Mama’s at ChiChi’s house. (she walks downstairs and hears a noise in the living room. Vegeta is there watching television) Dad, did you know about the party at ChiChi’s?

Vegeta: (looking over at her) Party? Your mother never mentioned any party! She said she was going to the store! I’m going to see what this is all about. Are you coming?

Bra: You bet!

(they both fly off toward the Son home)

* * *

(in the living room of ChiChi and Goku’s house)

Bulma: Looks like everyone is here.

(Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, 18, Marron, Pan, Videl, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and even Yajirobe was there.

ChiChi: What about Bra?

Trunks: You know how close she is to dad! She would have told him everything!

ChiChi: (thinking a moment) You’re right.

Bulma: (clearing her throat) Now the moment you all have been waiting for…

Krillin: (interrupting) How could we have been waiting for it if we don’t know what it is?!

Bulma: Shut up! (calming down) Thank you. Now the moment you all have been waiting for… (she puts in the tape and starts to press play…)

Vegeta: (just arriving with Bra close on his heels) STOP! What are you all doing here?

Bulma: Uh, nevermind. (she hurries and pushes play. Images of Vegeta in bed holding a teddy bear flash across the screen, others scenes feature him thumb sucking. All the while, everyone is in hysterics, literally)

Goku: OMIGOSH! This is too funny! I never though he would actually admit to never being able to beat me!

(by this time the photos have been passed around)

Yamcha: (in a baby voice and holding a photo) Www! Little baby Vegeta wooks so cute!

(Goku actually dares to go up to him and pinch his cheek)

Goku: (also in a baby voice) You are such a cute man! Yes you are, yes you are! (then he cracks up laughing)

(During this Vegeta had been turning a lovely shade of red and kept getting brighter and brighter and brighter until he looked like a too ripe tomato)

Vegeta: I DON’T HAVE TO TAKE THIS! (to Bulma) I CAN’T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! (he’s almost on the verge of tears. He looks to Bra for support, but she rolling on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes)

Bra: HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Vegeta runs out and flies away at top speed)

18: Had we gone a little too far? (thinks) Nah! (still is laughing)

(Bulma starts to feel bad)

Bulma: Maybe I shouldn’t have shown these. (she runs outside. Seeing Vegeta no where in sight she pops open a capsule, gets into the car that appeared and drove off. She had a feeling she knew where he was)

(Soon she came to an island in the middle of no where. It was covered almost completely by dense forest except for one spot in the middle. This was were she knew she would find him)

Bulma: (stopping on the outskirts of the clearing and getting out of the car) Vegeta? (silence. she walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders) Vegeta, I’m sorry. I should have never humiliated you like that. (he remained silent) Say something I said I was sorry!

Vegeta: (quietly) You know Bulma, I can’t believe you would do that to me. Out of all the horrible things you could have done to me, you choose this. Why?

(such a simple question, but not a simple answer)

Bulma: (doesn’t know what to say) I uh, (starts to cry) If you don’t love me anymore I understand. I feel bad about what I did, okay? I guess I just wanted you to lighten up, or loose some pride or something. For the last time, I’m sorry! (she turns back and starts to get back into the car. She drives off)

* * *

About 4 more hours later…

(Bulma is in bed tossing and turning)

Bulma: I wish Vegeta were here.

Vegeta: I am.

Bulma: (after she shrieked a bit) Don’t do that! How long have you been here?

Vegeta: Only about 20 minutes. I thought about what you said and I realize that you were being sincere. I hope you won’t do anything like that again.

Bulma: Oh no! I won’t.

Vegeta: Good. (he comes over and gets into bed beside her. after taking off his boots and everything of course)

[extreme sappiness warning continue at your own risk]

Vegeta: (he takes Bulma’s hand and looks into her blue eyes) You know I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do and I want you to always remember that. Especially at the times when I’m not the easiest person to live with. (Bulma gave him a look) Okay remember it all the time. (he takes her in his arms) Bulma, I love you more than words can express.

(by this time Bulma is crying)

Bulma: Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that? Oh Vegeta….

(and the now happy couple turns out the lights and goes to sleep in each others arms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Bulma opts for the abortion


	14. Season 2, Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas for the episodes aren't mine unless I say so. So far all the idea credit goes to kukyuforever@hotmail.com.

Okay, here's a quick recap:

-Krillin was a super hero, but decided to quit and he's bald in my story!

-Goku is a international secret agent and is currently terrified of ChiChi because of spousal abuse.

-Trunks and Pan are married and have a total of 9 children. (by the way, I'm going to focus on them some time soon :) )

-Bulma  _was_  pregnant with Goku's child until she got an abortion.

-Vegeta and Piccolo are lovers

-Bra is an ex-con and a  **very**  evil person

-Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu don't really serve a purpose (well, I guess not  **yet**  anyway)

-ChiChi went postal and turned demonic, but luckily changed back into normal

-They all had a refreshing session of electro-shock therapy that cast Satan City into darkness for several hours.

-Vegeta was just acting plain pathetic

(I think that's all)

 

* * *

 

(the scene opens in a very nicely decorated office. Bra is sitting in a leather swivel chair behind a large desk. There are four others in the room with her, two on each side, all paying rapt attention to her words...)

Bra: Boys, as head of the five clans of the Satan City Circle, we need to be gaining more income from our various charges. (all the men nod in unison. she stands and the men stand too) I want you to do your best to gather money any way you can. Capiche? {I know it's spelled wrong} (the four men all started to walk towards the door) And one more thing! Don't you all dare forget the annual Circle Bar-b-que and picnic! Bring your families. (there were scattered grunts for replies) Miss it and it  _will_  be your last. (the door closed. Bra sat back down in her seat. she pressed a button on the intercom) Mr. Wallace? Can you please call the the catering service in Rome, Italy. You know the one. My 'kaasan wants to cook for the 'que and that could get a little ugly. You know how it is. (she pressed the end button) I am so glad that Don Perrino owes me a favor!

 

* * *

 

(scene changes to the Capsule Corporation where Bulma is in the kitchen)

Bulma: A dash of salt, a pinch of garlic, a cup of lemon juice. What? A cup of champaign? Okay...(she pours it in, spilling most of it on the burners i.e. instant raging fire) Don't panic Bulma, don't panic. I'll just put it out. (she ran to the sink and grabbed a pot, filling it with cold water (it was then that she noticed her apron was on fire too) Now it's time to panic! AHHHHHH! (she ran over to the stove and poured the pot on the fire, then she stopped, dropped, and rolled to put the fire out that was on her body. Vegeta came in about this time too)

Vegeta: (looking at Bulma) Ah, you've been cooking again I see.

Bulma: Just shut up and help me!

(he walks over and helps her up. the former raging fire is now a series of mini fires which were doused easily)

Vegeta: One good thing can come out of this.

Bulma: (snapping) And what is that?

Vegeta: You give us good fire safety practice. We can now each put out a blaze in out sleep and it's all thanks to you!

Bulma: (slapping him) And one good thing has came out of you saying that.

Vegeta: (suddenly nervous) And what is that?

Bulma: I won't have to worry about your snoring and your hogging of the covers tonight or any night this week because you are SLEEPING ON THE COUCH MISTER! (she stomps out angrily)

Vegeta: (speaking to a passing robot) You see what I get for telling the truth? Nothing!

(the robot just shrugs and continues on its way)

 

* * *

 

(scene opens at the Son house Goku is eating {when is he not?})

::beep:: ::beep:: ::beep::

(Goku sighs heavily)

Goku: Great! (he rolls his eyes and puts down his fork) It's that damn president of the US again. He calls me more than even Sadam Hussein! (he wearily pushes the connect button) Yes, Mr. President.

Bill: Yeah, Goku? I have an assignment for you. I need you to go to the United Kingdom and hand deliever a message to Queenie for me.

Goku: (to himself) Great! Another one of his ho's. (out loud) Right away Mr. President. I'll be there a.s.a.p.! (Goku pushes off) Damn stupid Bill always ruining my meals! (He got up and tip-toed towards the backdoor. As he turned the doorknob he heard ChiChi's voice call out)

ChiChi: Goku! Where are you going now?!

(She marched into the room, hands on hips)

Goku: Uh, I'm going to the super market!

ChiChi: Since when did you do that? You thought food in the fridge was automatically restored once it was empty! Try again.

Goku: I'm going to buy you a present.

ChiChi: You can't count money right and besides, you forget every special day: holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, etc. and you never buy stuff just because. Try again.

Goku: I need more orange gi's!

(ChiChi walked over to the hall closet and opened it, revealing about 25 gi's on hangars. She raised an eyebrow.)

Goku: (clearly defeated) Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'm an international spy. (to himself) That's so farfetch'd, she'll think I'm lying! Good job, Goku!

ChiChi: I know you're not lying, that's really the truth. (Goku's mouth dropped open) It's too wild to be a lie.

Goku: Don't tell anyone, okay? I have to go assist the president of the US now, be back soon!

(Goku flew away at top speed)

(ChiChi's turned to go back into the house when she remembered something)

ChiChi: (calling after him) Goku you baka! You can teleport, duh!

 

* * *

 

(At the White House, Washington D.C.)

man: Are you sure your plan to seize the position is going to work sir?

harsh voice: Of course it'll work, it's brilliant! (muttering) I'll prove to that midget that I can and  **will** survive on my own just fine.

man: You say something sir?

harsh voice: (ignoring him) I, Piccolo, will soon rule all of the United States and soon the World! Mwhahahahahaha!

 

* * *

 

Has Piccolo finally lost it? What's with the five clans and the Satan City Circle? Will Bulma ever realize that cooking is **not**  her forté and give it up before her whole family goes up in flames, literally. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	15. Season 2, Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Piccolo's world domination is not my idea. It's Akira-san's. I only expand on it and look at it from another angle.
> 
> { } = author inserts

(Scene opens in England in a large home. Queen Elizabeth is in her room, sitting at a dressing table.)

(The window opens and Goku climbs in.)

 **Goku:**  Elizabeth-sama, I have a message for you. (She looks up, startled.)

 **Elizabeth:**  Oh! (She turns around.) Goku, it's only you! Next time though, could you please knock first? (Seeing Goku look confused {When isn't he?} she added something.) Knock on the door.

 **Goku:**  Gomen. President Clinton has sent you a personal letter. (He walks over to her and gives her the envelope.)

 **Elizabeth:**  Oh good! I was getting bored.

 **Goku:**  ::sweatdropping:: What do you see in him anyway? He's married for kami's sake! What makes you think he won't cheat on you too?

 **Elizabeth:**  WHAT?! We were only going to the amusement park! He's just my friend! We have fun, that's all. Jeez, what would I want with him in the first place?

 **Goku:**  I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!

 **Elizabeth:**  Apology accepted. (She went back to brushing her hair. Goku just stood there.) You can leave now.

 **Goku:**  (blinking) Oh yeah. Sorry. (He goes over to the window and flies away.)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. kitchen, where Bulma is trying to kill everyone in the building, again.)

 **Bulma:**  (Actually reading a cookbook!) Wow! You use  **chocolate**  to make brownies! {Don't ask what she used before to get them brown. It's best not to think about it.} This is soooo informative!

(Vegeta comes into the room and goes straight to the fridge. He does a double-take as he realizes that Bulma has a cooking aide!)

 **Vegeta:**  (Rushing over and putting a hand to Bulma's forehead) Hmmm, it's not hot.

 **Bulma:**  (confused) What are you doing?

 **Vegeta:**  Checking for a temperature.

 **Bulma:**  Ha, ha. You're reeeallly funny, midget-man. Trying for two weeks?

 **Vegeta:**  (getting a panicked look on his face) You're the best cook in the world! I love you! You know that right? (He gets down onto one knee on her right side. {::gasp::}) Bulma, you mean the world to me, I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what I do or what I say.

 **Bulma:**  (crying) Oh Vegeta! Hearing you say those words are a dream come true! I knew marrying you and having you as our childrens' father was a good idea! (she flung her arms around him and squeezed with all of her might.)

 **Vegeta:**  (picking her up into his arms) Shhh, don't cry. (he starts up the stairs thinking to himself:) I knew this would work wonders! Human woman are soooo soft.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at our nations capital)

 **Piccolo:**  (hiding in the shadows) It's all set. I will seize this nations capital with practically no force at all! (turning to a man besides him) Johnson! Did you plant the forged will?

 **Johnson:**  Yes sir!

 **Piccolo:** Hayes! Did you set up the "accidents"?

 **Hayes:**  Of course, sir! Nothing to worry about sir!

 **Piccolo:**  Good. Very good. Everything is falling into place nicely.

 

About 2 hours later...

(Mr. President is walking down the hallway to the Oval Office with two senators, one on each side.)

 **Bill:**  Now gentleman, we  _want_  peace with Russia. They have an extremely powerful army. I- (He was cut short as the each of the senators are killed. The one on the right: bullet to the brain. The one on the left: small ki blast.) Aw crap.

 **Piccolo:**  (shaking his head in disbelief) Damn! Can't you bakas do  **anything**  right?

Stupid henchman #1: I don't see  _you_  doing anything!

(Piccolo raised his hand and blasted him to bits.)

 **Piccolo:**  You're wrong. I just did something now. Anyone else got somethin' to say?

(His men shake their heads, trembling.)

 **Piccolo:**  Good. (He remembers about what happened just a couple of minutes before.) Shit! I guess I'm gonna have to do it myself. (He walks right up to the Oval Office, where Clinton had gone into, and knocked.)

 **Bill:**  All right! I'm coming! (He opens the door.) Oh, hello.

 **Piccolo:**  (low) Just step back into the room, slowly.

 **Bill:**  What?!

 **Piccolo:**  (losing his temper) Just DO IT!

(Bill hurries to comply.)

 **Bill:**  I have a wife and daughter! Please don't hurt me!

 **Piccolo:**  Youre about to lose you position anyway. You served your two terms and therfore you usefulness has come to an end. And anyway, your daughter is all grown up and you don't like your wife! You cheated on her with-

 **Bill:**  Don't say it!

 **Piccolo:**  Monica Lewinsky.

 **Bill:**  Ugh. I told you don't say it! That bitch has given me a lot of trouble, you know.

 **Piccolo:**  I'm not here to chit chat. I'm here to- (looks around the room and blows up each sercurity camera with a ki blast.) kill you.

 **Bill:**  (after seeing what he did) Damn! Uh, why would you want to do that?

 **Piccolo:** It's the first step to fulfill my dream of

(insert dramatic music)

world domination. Mwhahahaha-

 **Bill:**  Ow! You're hurting my ears!

 **Piccolo:**  (slapping him) DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT  **ever**  interrupt my evil villian laugh! Do it again and I'll torture you  _before_  I kill you.

 **Bill:**  (weakly) Sorry...

 **Piccolo:**  Back to the subject. Mwhahahahaha-

 **Bill:**  (under breath) Stupid idiot.

 **Piccolo:**  (enhanced hearing still heard it) Okay buddy, you asked for it! (runs over to a public annoucement system) All hear this! All here this! Mr. Bill Clinton is at it again with Ms. Monica Lewinsky right here in his office! Tickets are only $5.00! I repeat, Clinton is at it agiain in his office and tickets are only $5.00. Thank you!

 **Bill:**  Oh god!

(There is a thudering sound. Someone in the hallway shouts out, "STAMPEDE!", but it's only just about every person present in the White House, with the secret service agents in the lead, all running towards the Oval Office...)

 **Bill:**  Aw man! (he runs to the window, opens it, and jumps. Piccolo also runs over to it and watches at his body hits the spires on top of the fence below, impaling him upon impact.)

 **Piccolo:**  (looking away) Ooh! That's got to hurt... (brightening) But hey! At least he did my work for me! (he also jumps out of the windo, but he flies away.)

 

* * *

 

2 days later...

(Scene opens in a park. There are men in Armani suits everywhere, with the occasional child or woman. Bra is also there along with Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and Bulma. A banner hung between two trees read: Satan City Circle Annual Bar-b-que. All are welcome! (at your own risk).)

 **Head clan member of the East Capital:**  ...and that is the most effective way to eliminate a government official.

 **Head clan member of the North Capital:**  That's good! Thanks for the tip.

 **H.C.M. of the E.C.:** No problem.

(Bra approaches a raised stage and grabs a mike.)

 **Bra:**  Welcome everyone! I hope you're having fun! (All she got was some scattered mumbling. She pulls out an Uzi.) I said: I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN!

 **Crowd:**  We sure are Bra-sama, head clan member of the Central Capital and leader of the best group in the world, the Satan City Circle!

 **Bra:**  (smiling) I thought so. (She turns to see her gaping guests.) See? All they need is a little motivation. (She spots someone and heads over to them.)

 **Bulma:**  (whispering to Vegeta) Remind me to NEVER cross paths with her when she's angry.

 **Vegeta:**  You bet I will!

 

* * *

 

What is to become of Piccolo? Will I ever have an episode with Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu in it? Do you like it so far? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	16. Season 2, Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these ideas are mine except for the Piccolo and Bra one.
> 
> { } = author inserts

(Scene opens at the picnic site where a relay race is currently happening. Bra is in the lead because  _not_  letting her win is deadly.)

 **Bra:**  (jumping up and down) Whoo hoo! I won! (seeing she's the only one excited...) HEY! I said I WON!

 **All her people:**  Yay! Bra-sama won! She did it! Yay!

 **Bra:**  (stopping) Thank you. Now it's time for the eating contest. 'Tousan, Pan-chan, and Oniichan are excluded from this compettion.

(Bra and about 7 other people walk over to a long table and sat down. Bulma held a stop watch and started the contest.)

 **Bulma:**  On your mark, get set, GO!

(Food is being stuffed into people's mouths at an incredible rate, but Bra is winning. This time, they don't have to  _let_  her win.)

Bra: (after every crumb on the table is gone) That was sure good! It's now time for the next contest, the sharphooting contest, but I will not be participating.

(Everyone went 'Awww!' but secretly they were happy. Now someone else had a good chance of winning.)

 **Bra:**  (walking over to Trunks, Pan and Vegeta at the buffet table) Isn't this fun!

 **Trunks:**  If you call fun scaring the crap out of people, then yeah, it's  _really_  fun.

 **Bra:**  You have to show 'em who's boss. Right Papa?

 **Vegeta:**  That's right, my little princess.

 **Bra:**  (after gigling a bit) See? You're out-numbered.

 **Trunks:**  Naturally he would say that. He's a murderer and he grew up on Vejiita-sei!

 **Vegeta:**  That has nothing to do with it, brat.

 **Trunks:**  And that's another thing, you call her a princess and me a brat! What is up with that?

 **Vegeta:**  (sighing) Fine then, what do you  _want_  me to call you?

 **Trunks:**  (shocked) Uh, I don't know. That's the last thing I expected you to say. 'Shut up!' was one, 'You're a brat and that's all there is to it!' was another, but never, 'What do you want me to call you.'!

 **Vegeta:**  Quit your babling! (He went back to stuffing his face)

 **Trunks:**  (going back to eating too) Now that's better.

 **Bra:**  (looking at them strangely) That was weird...

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the White House where Piccolo is being inaugurated into office...)

 **Piccolo:**  ...and I swear to uphold the law and to do the best I can at being the first alien to be President of the United States of America! (he bows and leaves the room, going to his new Preidential Quarters) These fools are going to have a great president all right, but I will be greater at ruling the whole Earth! (he gets a faraway look) Maybe I can even rule the Galaxy, hmmm...

 **Henchman #1:** You're wonderful boss. Who would have guessed that a fake will stating that Bill wanted  _you_  to be president after he commits suicide would go over so well.

 **Piccolo:**  You're right. It  _was_  a little too easy. I'll have to be on guard. You can leave now. Ready my parade through D.C.

 **Henchman #1:**  Yes sir. (he leaves the room)

 **Piccolo:**  Soon I will rule all of the world! Mwhahahahaha!

(Scene opens at the Son house in the living room where Goku and Gohan are watching t.v.)

 **Goku:**  That Scooby is sooo funny!

 **Gohan:**  Uh yeah Otousan, right. You know what? I haven't seen Piccolo-san lately. (he tries to locate his ki) He's really far away. Otousan, can you find him?

 **Goku:**  (concentrating) I have. Come on, grab my arm. (Gohan complies. Goku puts his index and middle fingers to his forehead and teleports to Piccolo's current location...)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. kitchen where Bulma is cooking, something...)

 **Bulma:**  I'm going to get this right if it kills me!

(Vegeta comes in)

 **Vegeta:**  (slowly) Bulma, put down the spoon.

 **Bulma:**  NO!

 **Vegeta:**  I said PUT DOWN THE SPOON, WOMAN! (he runs over and grabs her wrist, snatching the spoon from her)

 **Bulma:**  (starts crying) But I have to cook, Veggie-chan. I need to get it right!

 **Vegeta:**  You have a serious problem and need help. I'm taking you to a therapist.

 **Bulma:**  I'm not crazy! I'm fine, Vegeta!

 **Vegeta:**  (picking Bulma up) We're going. (He flies out of the window and heads to Dr. S's office. {::gulp::})

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at President Piccolo's office where he is just sitting, bored.)

 **Piccolo:**  Now I know why he and Monica did that. This place SUCKS!

(He got up and walked to the window, but was stopped when he ran right into Goku)

 **Piccolo:**  Goku! What are you doing here? (he sees Gohan) Hi Gohan.

 **Gohan:**  (walks over and hugs his former sensei) I haven't seen you in a while and was wondering what you were up to.

 **Goku:**  Hey! Isn't this the White House?

 **Piccolo:**  Uh yeah. How'd you know?

 **Goku:**  I'm a-(looks around and lowers his voice) international spy. I worked for Clinton.

 **Piccolo:**  You, a SPY?! (Goku's hands cover his mouth)

 **Goku:**  Shhh. Not so loud. I have an image to protect, you know.

 **Piccolo:**  Sorry.

 **Gohan:**  Where is he anyway?

 **Piccolo:**  Um. That's a good question.

 

* * *

 

What will Piccolo tell the two Sons? Will Bulma get the help she needs? What will Trunks decide he wants to be called? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	17. Season 2, Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { } = author inserts

(Scene opens in Piccolo's office where Goku and Gohan are looking at him expectantly)

 **Gohan:**  Well?

 **Piccolo:**  He is, um, dead.

 **Goku:**  DEAD?!

 **Piccolo:**  (seeing the looks on their faces) I did NOT kill him, despite what you two think of me.

 **Gohan:**  (giving his father a look) I don't think you did, but how did he die?

 **Piccolo:**  He comitted suicide.

 **Gohan:**  That's not all there is to it, is there? What did you do or say to him?

 **Piccolo:**  I simply told him  _not_  to interrupt my laugh, but he did it anyway. TWICE. I just tortured him a bit.

 **Gohan:**  Tortured him how?

 **Piccolo:**  I told everyone through the p.a. system that him and Monica were at it again in his office and that tickets were $5.00. It's not my fault if those humans chose to believe it and came stampeding to the Oval Office.

(Goku and Gohan looked at him, shocked.)

 **Piccolo:**  What? He's the one who took his life, not me.

 **Goku:**  But you had a hand in it!

 **Piccolo:**  Anyway, what's in the past is in the past. I have a job to do as the new President of the United States of America. Now please begone so I can get some work done.

(Piccolo turned his back to them and walked towards a file cabinet, clearly saying that the conversation was over. Goku and Gohan teleported out of there but not before Gohan said:)

 **Gohan:**  Fame and fortune can ruin even the most down-to-earth person.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the therapists. Vegeta is sitting in a chair with Bulma on his lap, holding her tightly. Bulma is muttering incoherently about chicken and spices. Vegeta is frowning with worry.)

 **Receptionist:**  The doctor will see you now.

(Vegeta picks her up bodily and takes her into his office. Dr. S. has his back turned to him and his rummaging through a file cabinet.)

 **Dr. S.:**  What seems to be-(turning around) AH! IT'S YOU TWO!

 **Vegeta:**  Yeah, and? (he sits Bulma in a chair and takes out some rope and bounds her arms and legs securely to it.)

 **Dr. S.:** What are you doing that for?

 **Vegeta:**  She keeps wanting to go home and cook. I'm not about to hold her this entire session!

 **Dr. S.:**  Okay then What seems to be the problem?

 **Vegeta:**  Every day she wants, no NEEDS to cook and she can't stop!

 **Dr. S.:**  You're a saiyan and you eat a lot. You should be glad this is happening.

 **Vegeta:**  I would be, if she had a  _talent_  for cooking!

 **Dr. S.:**  I see... It's a terrible thing to have Food Preparation Syndrome and can't cook.

(Bulma snaps out of her semi-trance at that moment. She glares death at Vegeta as she remembers that he had just said that she can't cook.)

 **Bulma:**  If you think my cooking is so bad, Vegetable-head, why do you eat it then?

 **Vegeta:**  Because ChiChi hates me.

(Bulma starts to struggle against the chair trying to get at his throat, luckily the knots hold.)

 **Dr. S.:**  Mrs. Briefs, please!

(Bulma stops, tired out.)

 **Vegeta:**  Can you help her?

 **Dr. S.:**  Yes, but it will take many sessions and she may have to be hospitalized.

 **Vegeta:**  Take whatever steps necessary to cure her, Doc. She needs  _real_  help.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at President Piccolo's office. He is sitting at the desk in front of a computer looking at maps.)

Piccolo: It wouldn't take much to secure Asia. It's Russia we would have a problem with. I need to speak with Bra to see if her people will help me fulfill my dream of conquest. (he picks up the phone and dials)

***

 **Bra:**  Hello? Hey Piccolo-san! You want me to what? Help you out. (she grows skeptical) What's in it for me?

***

 **Piccolo:**  You would be second in command subordinate to only me. You will have a mass of armies and men at your disposal and what you do to make a living will not remain illegial. You will have many benefits all right. Your men would look up to you, the general populace would be afraid of you. You would rule over lands, conquer the weak, recruit the strong. Is this to your liking?

***

 **Bra:**  (a slow, evil smile spreads over her face) Sounds good. Count me in.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at Trunks' and Pan's house. Trunks is sitting in the living room, deep in thought. All of his children are playing aruond him.)

 **Trunks:**  (stands up suddenly) I HAVE IT!

(The children are startled and teh little ones start to back away from him. One of the oldest walks up to him.)

 **Trilkia:**  Have what Daddy?

 **Trunks:**  (looks around and sees what his outburst has caused) I'm sorry kids. Can you all come over to me for a minute and I'll tell you. (the kids gather around him on the couch, pulling up chairs, and on the floor at his feet) Well, you know how your Grandpa Vegeta always favored Auntie Bra right? Always calling her pet names like Pumpkin and Princess? He never treated me that nice, ever, but I had gotten used to it. But at Auntie Bra's mobster picnic yesterday, I got up the nerve to ask him why he always called me brat. He then asked me what I would like to be called intead of that. (he paused and looked around at his children, surprised that they seemed to all understand, even the little ones. Pan had come in during the time he was talking also) I came up with something so simple, I can'e believe I hadn't thought of it before.

 **Pan:**  What did you come up with dear?

 **Kids:**  (all said at once) Yeah Dad! Yes 'tousan. What do you want to be called Daddy?

 **Trunks:**  I want to be called- (the kids leaned in, with expectant looks on their faces...)

 

* * *

 

What did Trunks finally decide? What will happen to the world now that Piccolo and Bra have joined forces? Will Bulma get over her disorder? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	18. Season 2, Episode 5

(Scene opens in Pan and Trunks' living room and everyone is pretty much the same way they were before I cut it off.)

 **Trunks:**  I want to be called T-Man.

 **Pan:**  T-Man?? Okay...

 **Trilkia:**  No offense Daddy, but can't you do better than that? How about just plain, son?

(Trunks think about that for a minute)

 **Trunks:**  You know what? That's good! (he grabs Trilkia in a huge hug) Thanks sweetheart!

 **Trilkia:**  (giggling) No problem.

 **Trunks:**  I'll go and tell him right away! (he runs outside and takes to the air)

 **Pan:**  I can't believe it was that simple.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in Bra's office and her four main clan leaders of the capitals are with her)

 **Bra:**  This is an opportunity that we  _can not_  pass up. We have been given a once-in-a-life-time chance. Please direct your attention to the video screen behind me and listen to what Piccolo-san has to say.

(She presses a button on a remote and Piccolo's image pops up onto the monitor)

 **Piccolo:**  Thank you Bra. Attention fellow minions, this is the deal. I want  **you**  to go and study those pesky earth warriors' tactics. You will have devices that tell exactly how they perform them and how much energy used to do so. Bra, you are the daughter of Bulma Briefs so I expect you to have inherited her genius too. I want you to build a device that can do any attack that you input into it. It should be a sort of ray.

 **Bra:**  Yes sir, Piccolo-san!

 **Piccolo:**  I want all of you to come to my office at 13:00 hundred hours tomorrow. (he pushed a button and ended the transmission)

 **Bra:**  You heard him everyone. Now follow me to the jet so you can get your devices.

(They all file out with Bra in the lead.)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. Bulma is tied down onto the bed and Vegeta is sitting in a chair beside her.)

 **Vegeta:**  It'll be okay, Bulma dear. I'll get you the help you so desperately need.

(The door opens and Trunks comes in. He's a little surprised to see him 'kaasan like that, but he soons get used to it. This is Bulma and Vegeta we're talking about here.)

 **Trunks:**  I know what I want to be called 'tousan.

 **Vegeta:**  (distracted) Uh huh.

 **Trunks:**  What do you mean 'uh huh'?

(Vegeta did say anything. He was still fawning over Bulma.)

 **Trunks:**  Hello? (Trunks got the nerve to do something that might cost him a limb....or his life. He walked over to Vegeta and rapped on his head with his knuckles while saying:) Is anybody home?

(Vegeta didn't bat an eye so Trunks got daring)

 **Trunks:**  Can I have 600 zenni?

 **Vegeta:**  Sure.

(Trunks gets his father's credit card from his wallet)

 **Trunks:**  I'll just go to an ATM and withdraw the money. (He walks to the door and starts to open it, but was stopped when Vegeta jumped up, ran over, and closed the door.) What?!

 **Vegeta:**  What made you think I was going to let you spend 600 of my hard earned zenni?

 **Trunks:**  Wait a minute. For one, you don't even have a job! This is 'kaasan's money!

 **Vegeta:**  Oh. That's right. Go ahead then son.

 **Trunks:**  (starts to leave then realize's what he just said) Oh 'tousan! This is sooo great! (he hugs him) I love you! You finally acknowledged me as your son!

 **Vegeta:**  Get off me brat!

 **Trunks:**  (sighing) Well, it was good for a while.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in Piccolo's office. He, Bra and the four clan members of the capitals are about to broadcast a transmission world-wide.)

 **Piccolo:**  (pushing the button that makes his broadcast interrupt every channel on the planet. Therefore, it has to be translated into several hundred languages, even little known ones. Thanks to Bra's intelligence.)Attention people of the world, I have an announcement to make. Bow down before me or suffer the consequences. Total submission is all that I ask. If your country agrees, I will then go over my terms. Decide to rebel and I will crush you like a bug! Mwhahahaha! So accept me, Piccolo, as your lord and master!

 

* * *

 

Is Trunks going to ever get his wish? What will happen to the world if Bra can make that ray? Will the world ever be the same? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	19. Season 2, Episode 6

(Scene opens in the Son house. Goku is suprisingly not eating, but is pacing the floor in worry)

 **Goku:**  This is terrible! If we don't stop him, the world is doomed!

(ChiChi comes in and sits down in a chair.)

 **ChiChi:**  Can't you do something? You're supposed to be the strongest guy in the universe!

 **Goku:**  Yeah, but the strength doesn't work if you can't find them!

 **ChiChi:**  (looking at him weirdly) Baka, he's in the White House!

 **Goku:**  He  _was,_  you mean. As soon as he transmitted that, he disappeared and I'm  _not_  a idiot!

 **ChiChi:**  Well, gomen.

 **Goku:**  I have to go and round up everyone. Even--

(dramatic pause)

Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu!

 **ChiChi:**  (sarcastic) Great! We already don't have a prayer, why not make it worse with those three?

 **Goku:**  They can all help! Tien has solar flare after all.

 **ChiChi:**  An attack that you, Krillin, and Gohan can do as well.

 **Goku:**  You're right, but that still doesn't mean they can't help.

 **ChiChi:**  If I recall correctly, Yamcha dropped out during the Cell Game saying that he would be useless and Tien and Choutzu haven't been heard of since the Majin Buu incident.

 **Goku:**  Hmmm, it is pretty hard to find them. I'm sure I can talk Yamcha into it though.

 **ChiChi:**  Go ahead and leave then. I'll be waiting as usual until you get back.

 **Goku:**  Thanks ChiChi! Bye!

(Goku leaves quickly by teleporting to Krillin and Juuhachi-gou's house.)

 **ChiChi:**  He can never take a hint. Why did I ever marry him?

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens somewhere in Europe where the small countries like Estonia, Switzerland, Latvia, and Denmark are all meeting together to discuss the Piccolo thing)

Note: All words are translated from the countries' native language and the leaders are represented by country.

 **Estonia:**  We don't stand a chance! I am ready to give up to Piccolo-sama. My country can not withstand a war!

 **Switz:**  Wait a minute! If we all work together, we should be able to beat him.

 **Denmark:** I doubt it. I heard that the Latin countries like Cost Rica, Panama, and El Savador have already joined his side. I agree with Estonia, we might-as-well surrender peacefully so that there wouldn't be any bloodshed.

(Suddenly a country spoke up, forcing the other three to listen to the powerful words)

 **Albania:**  Listen! If we join with Piccolo-sama and the United States of America that he has taken over, what makes you think that our people will not die anyway? If we go to war with big and powerful countries like Japan, Russia, or the United Kingdom, our people are sure to die. It is better to rebel and die than to submit and suffer the same consequences. At least then, we could die free.

(The leaders from Estonia, Switzerland, Denamrk, Latvia {and any other small European country I left out} understood what the leader from Albania was saying and realized he was right.)

 **Latvia:**  You are right! We will  **not**  give in to him! If we are going to die, we will do it free! (everyone agreed)

(They all believed this, but secretly they all worried. What if we lose and lots of people die, but he still dictates over all?)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in Piccolo's secret head quarters. Bra is passing out devices and capsule cars so that they can try to catch the Z-Senshi sparring or something.)

 **Piccolo:**  Good, Bra-chan. Have you started to work on the ray yet?

 **Bra:**  Yes Piccolo-sama, I have. It should be completed within a week.

 **Piccolo:**  Excellent.

 **Bra:**  I have a question though.

 **Piccolo:**  Yes?

 **Bra:**  When are we going to war and if when do, can you promise not to hurt my 'tousan, 'kaasan, oniichan, Pan-chan, or Goten-oniichan?

 **Piccolo:**  We will go soon, but I don't know exactly. As for your family and close friends, I can't promise, but I'll try.

 **Bra:**  Thank you, Piccolo-sama.

 **Piccolo:**  No problem.

 

* * *

 

What will happen now that the little European countries have agreed to ally against Piccolo? Will Goku find everyone, and if he does, will they all agree to fight? Will Piccolo stay true to his word and try not to harm Pan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	20. Season 2, Special Episode #4: The United World Order versus the Free World

(Scene opens somewhere in Western Europe. Two large groups of people are facing each other, both equally determined. Piccolo and Bra are floating in the air, both holding the ray between them.)

 **Piccolo:**  (shouting) THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU! YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THE OTHER OPTION, BUT NO MATTER. THIS WILL ALL BE OVER QUICKLY AND I WILL EMERGE THE VICTOR! MWHAHAHA--

 **Bra:**  Excuse me Piccolo-sama, but we really don't have time for that.

 **Piccolo:**  Oh yes, right.

(The Z-Senshi showed up. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan {the kids are at home with Videl}, even Yamcha! {how much are you going to be that he leaves, first round?})

 **Goku:**  We really don't want to have to do this,--

 **Vegeta:**  (under his breath) Speak for yourself.

 **Goku:**  (glaring at Vegeta) Ahem. Anyway, can't you reconsider this?

 **Vegeta:**  Ooh! Big word!

 **Goku:**  VEGETA! YOU'VE GOT ONE MORE TIME!

 **Vegeta:**  (getting into a fighting stance) Bring it on, you third class son of a--

 **Trunks:**  Hey! 'Tousan, Goku-san, no offense, but SHUT UP!

 **Goku and Vegeta:**  (turning their backs to each other) Hmph!

 **Piccolo:**  Look at you! You're squabbling amongst yourselves!

 **Goku:**  He's right, Vegeta. It's pathetic.

 **Vegeta:**  I'm going along with this only because he stole my dreams and my PLANS for world conquest!

 **Piccolo:**  Now, back to the matter at hand. Ahem. Our excellent device here will eventually render you attacks useless--

 **Goku:**  Huh?

 **Piccolo:**  (talking very slow and  _very_  loud) OUR. RAY. WILL. KILL. YOU!

 **Goku:**  Oh. (after thinking about it {and this took long minutes mind you} OH! No it won't!

(Everyone gets into stances and Piccolo raises his arm, smirking.)

 **Vegeta:**  I almost forgot, Bra! Sweetie, Princess, Honey Bear, Pumpkin, Why are you doing this?! Can't you see that your father loves you?

 **Bra:**  (scoffing) Oh please! You're only doing this 'cause you know 'kaasan would kick your ass out!

 **Vegeta:**  Um, you're right. (turning to Piccolo) Carry on!

(Piccolo rolls his eyes.)

 **Piccolo:**  (bringing his arm down sharply) CHARGE!

(His ground forces surge forward, clashing with the Free Worlders. They fight back at equal intensity. Goku lanches himself at Piccolo who stops him with a whispered word to Bra who activates the Ray. Goku is surprised and knocked back by a full-powered Kame Hame Ha.)

 **Goku:**  (awed {and it doesn't take much}) So that's the power of the ray! That could be dangerous!

 **Piccolo:**  Duh! It's supposed to be! You're so stupid, you beat out all the competition for Baka of the Year!

 **Vegeta:**  (laughing) Ooh! He got you good Kakarott!

 **Goku:**  (getting mad and going Super Saiyan) I'm tired of all you people calling me dumb! I'm not! I just learn a little slower, that's all.

 **Piccolo:**  They call it retardation, you idiot!

 **Goku:**  THAT'S IT! YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG SAIYAN, BUDDY BOY!

(Goku lauches himself at Piccolo in a full assault. Piccolo just casually moves out of the way and trips him as he was going past. Goku falls out of the sky and is so mad that he doesn't realize it until he inpacted with the ground. Goten and Gohan both get mad, but only Goten attacks. he gets knocked out with a Masenko.)

 **Gohan:**  C'mon Piccolo-san! I really don't fight you of B-chan!

 **Trunks:**  That goes for me too, but only because Bra is my sister.

 **Piccolo:**  Well you should have thought of that before those countries refused. B-chan, hit 'em with all you got!

 **Goku and Vegeta:**  (you know, slow motion) Noooooo! (they run and block a beam that has the power off a Final Flash, Big Bang Attack, Kame Hame Ha, Kameya Maya, Special Beam Cannon, a Spirit Bomb, Masenko, whatever else I didn't mention, and they're all at FULL-POWER! {something like that wouldn't have just blown up the planet, but the galaxy as well})

 **Gohan and Trunks:**  'TOUSAN! Nooooo!

(A bright light blocks all seeing, {thanks to the Solar Flare they somehow intergrated in} a HUGE crater results, and a really high-pitched noise deafens them all. After the light clears away, both saiyans are gone without a trace!)

 **All except Piccolo and Bra:**  OH MY KAMI!

(Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Krillin start to cry. Bra just doesn't care about her father at all.)

 **Goten:**  I can't believe he's gone! I finally got him back and you killed him!

 **Gohan:**  (stops his grief a moment) With a power like that, we can't win. I just wished that we parted on better terms Piccolo. Good bye.

(They all turn and fly away slowly to give the respective wives the news and to deal with their sorrow)

* * *

(Scene opens at the end of a long line. Two people are talking. The short one is VERY disgruntled.)

 **Vegeta:**  I WILL NOT be treated like this! I am royalty and should NOT be waiting in lines!

 **Goku:**  Vegeta, will you SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONCE!

(Everyone present turns and looks at him. The ones who know him look with shock. Even Vegeta is.)

 **Goku:**  Oops, my bad.

* * *

Is this the final chapter in our book of heroes? Is this "all she wrote"? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	21. Season 2, Episode 7

(Scene opens in Krillin's living room. He and Juuhachi-gou are listening intently.)

 **Goku:**  All of those coutries don't stand a chance on their own, but together they're dangerous. That's why I need you two's help. The Free World's ground force can not do it alone.

Krillin: I heard that he has Bra making a ray that can do our attacks! In fact, someone of something was watching me while I was training!

 **Goku:**  Same thing here. Hmmm, that's what that was?

 **Krillin:**  (shocked) You didn't know?! I thought everyone did!

 **Juuhachi-gou:**  No. You were the only one. Well, once we tell Marron, we can go. Come on short-man.

 **Krillin:**  Yes dear.

(Goku makes the well-known whip sound.)

 **Krillin:**  Look who's talking.

 **Goku:**  You have a point there.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the UWO or United World Order (Piccolo's new name for his group). Bra and Piccolo are just sitting and staring.)

 **Bra:**  (whining) Piccolo-sama! This SUCKS! There must be something to do!

 **Piccolo:**  Hold on! You know that we can't do ANYTHING until your people get back here.

 **The man formerly known as Clan Leader from the Southern Capital:** What a coincidence because we're done!

 **Piccolo:**  (drumming his fingers together, think Mongomery Burns) Excellent. To the ship! (he turned to Bra) Pop a capsule B-chan.

 **Bra:**  Right away Piccolo-sama! (she does it and they all climb aboard)

 **Piccolo:**  Watch out world because Piccolo is back!

 **Bra:**  (muttering) Whatever.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at Dr. S's office. Bulma looks like she is okay and Vegeta is sitting beside her holding her hand.)

Dr. S: Now for the final test, if you are in a room full of uncooked food would you

A) Walk away

B) Cook it all

C) Put it up and don't cook unless you need to.

 **Bulma:**  Um. B- (Vegeta's eyes grew wide, {if possible}) No! I will pick C!

(Dr. S. stood and shook her hand.)

 **Dr. S:**  Congratulations, you're cured!

(The door opens and Goku runs in)

 **Goku:**  Vegeta! Remember when I told you about what Piccolo was planning? Well, it has begun.

 **Vegeta:**  (gasping) I'll be right there!

 

* * *

 

Oh no! Piccolo is about to declare war on the rebellious lands! What will happen next? Stay tuned to the first special edition of the second section, The UWO vs. The Free World!


	22. Season 2, Episode 8

(Scene opens on the battlefield. The UWO and the Free World are still going at it.)

 **Piccolo:**  This is getting stupid. (looks at Bra) FINISH THEM!

(Bra just stood there)

 **Piccolo:**  I'm talking about you, B-chan.

 **Bra:**  Oh! Gomen. (She aims the ray at the big group of the Free World and fires a large Kameya Meya at them. 1% of the power is enough to annihilate them Unfortunately, she gets a lot of the UWO as well.) Oops!

 **Piccolo:**  It's okay. You killed the enemy and we still have enough for world conquest.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in the afterlife Vegeta is still complaining and Goku looks ready to smack him. Finally they make it to King Emma's desk.)

 **Emma:**  Next! (looks down) Oh. It's you.

 **Goku:**  How are ya doing?

 **Emma:**  Goku, you die more times than anyone else in history. Go ahead. You know where.

(Goku goes to an up only express elevator labeled "Heaven")

 **Emma:**  Okay Vegeta, let me see. (reading a book) Hmmm. Okay... Hmmm.

 **Vegeta:**  Will you hurry up already?!

 **Emma:**  Calm down! (checks again) I'm sorrry, but if you had not of kicked that dog this morning, you would be eligible for Heaven. NEXT!

(Vegeta grumbles and gets in the down express elevator, Satan greeted him when he arrived...)

 **Satan:**  Welcome back! I've been keeping the lava pit nice and ready for you!

 **Vegeta:**  (panicking) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. for some reason. ChiChi is already over when they arrived. Goten is still crying and Pan and Gohan are trying to comfort him. Juuhachi-gou, Krillin, and Yamcha had already went home.)

 **ChiChi:**  (running into the front hallway) What's wrong?!

 **Gohan:**  'Kaasan, we have something to tell you. First, come with us to the living room and sit down. (spots Bulma) Bulma-san, you come too.

(ChiChi and Bulma exchange worried glances)

 **Both:**  Okay...

In the living room...

 **Gohan:**  'Kaasan, Bulma-san 'Tousan and Vegeta-sama are....

(Goten cries harder. Trunks and Pan start up too. Gohan wipes away a tear.)

 **ChiChi:**  (fearing the worst) Yes?

 **Bulma:**  (also dreading) What is it, kids?

 **Gohan:**  "Tousan and Vegeta-sama are dead! (he starts to sob)

 **Pan:**  (wailing) Bra-chan was going to kill "Tousan and Trunks, but they blocked them from the ray's power and they were disintegrated!

(Bulma and ChiChi are in shock at first, then they slowly lose their composure.)

 **ChiChi:**  Not again!

 **Bulma:**  And we can't use the Dragon Balls on them!

 **Together:**  (Lucy Ricardo like wail) WAH!

(Suddenly the t.v. show stops and a urgent news bulletin comes on.)

 **Announcer:**  We interrupt All My Brats for the  _really_  urgent announcement. (he's snatched away as Piccolo comes onto the screen on a balcony of the White House. {it's being transmitted to every country of the world again.})

 **Piccolo:**  Attention people of Chikyuu: Your resistance is futile, in fact I've defeated all of the Free World fighters. A new time has begun! Welcome to... The Piccolo Dynasty!

(The camera moves to the crowd outside.)

 **Crowd:**  (chanting) All hail Piccolo! Rightful ruler of this planet, and the stars beyond! All hail Piccolo! Rightful rulerof this planet and the stars beyond!

 **Bulma:**  This is  **not**  happening!

 **ChiChi:**  Oh, but it is!

 **Piccolo:**  This is what kind of rule you can expect: I model my rule by the examples set by the Great's Mussolini, Fidel Castro, Sadam Hussein, Boris Yeltsin, and Adolf Hitler! Although I model my rule by them, there are some things that I don't believe in! (everybody audibly sighs) I for one, do not like Hitler's concentration camps, though if you get out of hand, I will NOT heistate to exterminate you. (everyone gasps) This is a new and BETTER way of life! There will be no Communism, Socialism, Republics, or Democracies. Instead it is a new form of Dictatorship I call "Piccolo's New Improved Way of Living"! There also will be only ONE religion! It will follow the ways of the Ancient Egyptions and you will behold me as a god! (he turns and whispers to Bra who is smiling beside him) See? I did do research. (he turns back to the crowd and the mic) GET READY FOR A DIFFERENCE!

(He turns around and goes inside, Bra and his main minions flanking him.)

 **Crowd:**  (chanting) All hail Piccolo! All hail Piccolo! All hail Piccolo!

(A banner with a huge picture of Piccolo himself is unfurled behind the podium.)

Back at the Capsule Corp...

 **Gohan:**  There goes the world as we know it.

 **Pan:**  'Tousan, is this the end?

 **Gohan:**  (holding Pan) No, Panny-chan. This is only the beginning!

 

* * *

 

What is to become of the world now? Will they get through it? Will Piccolo be overthrown? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	23. Season 2, Episode 9

(Scene opens at King Emma's desk.)

 **Emma:**  Next!

(Satan appears, dragging Vegeta behind him, by the ear.)

 **Satan:**  Take this saiyan back Emma! I can't deal with this creature! He's driving me crazy!

 **Emma:**  (sighing) Did you increase the torture?

 **Satan:**  Of course, but he's just laughed at me!

 **Vegeta:**  I told you it would take more than those puny methods to stop me.

 **Satan:**  Take him back or else!

 **Emma:**  Fine. (Satan leaves and he shakes his head in disbelief) That's the first time  **that**  has ever happened. (turned to Vegeta) Go on to Heaven.

(Vegeta walks over to the express up elevator and gets on)

 **Emma:**  That place should be Hell to a saiyan like Vegeta. (thinks it over) Should I relocate them all there? That's something to think about.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. in a dark room, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are standing over a table with a map of the world on it. Pan is helping ChiChi and Bulma.)

 **Trunks:**  So let me get this straight, we are going to abduct Bra and steal the ray?

 **Gohan:**  That's about it.

 **Goten:**  But Piccolo will still rule!

 **Gohan:**  Listen: If we take that ray then Piccolo can't defeat us. (thinks it over) We maybe you guys, but not me.

 **Trunks:**  Yeah! We'll take him down!

 **Gohan:**  But we won't kill him. No. We'll have Bulma contain him somewhere.

 **Goten:**  This is a great plan!

 **Gohan:**  I know.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in Heaven. Goku is in a field happily skipping through flowers.)

 **Vegeta:**  (walking up to him) Kakarott!

 **Goku:**  (turning to look at him) Huh? Vegeta?!

 **Vegeta:**  (demanding) What are you doing?

 **Goku:**  I was simply enjoying the flowers.

 **Vegeta:**  WHAT?!

 **Goku:**  Would you like to pick flowers with me?

 **Vegeta:**  (panicking) WHAT?! Nooooo! (he ran over to the elevator and starts to bang on the door with his fists) Help! Don't leave me here with him! You can't do this to me, I'm a prince! Help!

(Goku just stood there and looked at him weirdly. After about a minute, he shrugged and skipped away.)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at the UWO hideout {the White House}. Everyone is asleep. Two shadowy figures sneak into a room.)

 **Gohan:**  Don't wake her!

 **Trunks:**  Okay! Okay! (he attaches a collar-like power supresser to her neck, ties her up with rope, and throws her over his shoulder.)

 **Gohan:**  (talking into a radio) Come in Little Goku, are you there Little Goku?

 **Goten:**  Yes Nerd Boy, I hear you loud and clear.

 **Gohan:**  (sighing) I knew I should have picked my own handle.

 **Goten:**  Are you and Purple Wonder finished yet?

 **Gohan:**  We sure are. What about you?

 **Goten:**  The coast is clear. All I need to do is encapsulate it.

 **Trunks:**  (whispering) Oh! A big word from Goten!

 **Gohan:**  Now is NOT the time. (to Goten) Well then go ahead. Purple Wonder and I will proceed to move out and we'll meet at the Front Gate. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in Bra's lab. Goten is just about to complete him mission.)

 **Goten:**  Just a little more until I reach the button. Just a little more... (he touched the ray and an alarm goes off: BLEEP! BLEEP!) What the...? Oh Kami! (he jabs the button and the ray turns into a capsule. He picks it up and puts it into his pocket.)

 **Piccolo:**  (opening the lab door) AHA! I knew you would do this!

 **Goten:**  Uh oh! (he looks around frantically and spots a window. He runs to it, crashes through it, and flies away quickly with Piccolo following. He goes to the meeting place.) We have to go NOW!

 **Gohan:**  (looking up) What?

 **Trunks:**  (looking up too) Is it...?

(Goten nods once, Trunks grabs Bra in his arms {who had woken up and was currently glaring at him} and he and Gohan both take off also.)

 **Gohan:**  Is your mission complete?

 **Goten:**  Yes! Now we can save time by killing three birds with one stone!

 

* * *

 

What is going to happen now? Will Vegeta go insane? Will Goten, Trunks, and Gohan be able to stop Piccolo? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	24. Season 2, Episode 10

(Scene opens in Bulma's lab. Bra is tied down onto a table {what they used to cover her mouth is gone} and Piccolo is trapped in some bubble like thing and is running on what seems to be a hampster wheel.)

 **Bulma:**  Now this will end once and for all.

 **Gohan:**  I hope so.

 **Piccolo:**  We would have got away with this too, if it wasn't for those three hybrids and their techniques.

 **Gohan:**  Piccolo-san, I didn't know you watched Scooby Doo!

 **Piccolo:**  Well, don't go blabbing it around, you hear?

 **Bulma:**  (rolling her eyes) Bra honey, why did you do this?

 **Bra:**  Like I'm going to tell you.

 **Bulma:**  You almost killed your brother!

 **Bra:**  "Almost" is the key word here.

 **Bulma:**  That's not the point! You still killed, it just happened to be your Papa and Son-kun, the Earth's protectors! If some evil villian comes, and I have no doubt that they will, we're toast!

 **Gohan:**  (protesting) But Bulma-san! We're still here! (pointing at himself, Goten, and Trunks.)

 **Bulma:**  Gohan you hate to kill things, Goten you're the weakest, and Trunks, you goof off too much.

 **Gohan:**  But we could help!

 **Bulma:**  Gohan, dear, you would only succeed in slowing the inevitable.

 **Pan:**  B-chan come on! You know we love you, right everyone?

(Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma all nod. ChiChi is glaring death at her husbands killer.)

 **Bra:**  Whatever. You never pay attention to me. You don't love me! That's all a lie!

 **Trunks:**  B-chan, that's my excuse. Everyone knows you're "Daddy's Little Girl". Well, until you murdered him anyway.

(Everyone nods again, even ChiChi this time.)

 **Bra:**  Okay, okay. Do you all want to know the real reason why I joined Piccolo-sama in his conquest?

(Everyone nods yet again and even Piccolo is looking rather interested.)

 **Bra:**  It all started when I was a little girl...

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in the Afterlife. Vegeta is once again before King Enma {I probably spelled it wrong before, my bad.}, but this time the caretaker of Heaven, well an assistant anyway, is with him.)

 **Assistant:**  Pardon me King Enma, but we have a little problem.

 **Enma:**  (seeing Vegeta and sighing) What is it now?

 **Assistant:**  This person was disturbing the peace of Heaven by knocking hard on the elevator door and screaming that he didn't want to stay with Goku and that he needed help. We just cannot deal with things like that. Good day.

(Bowing, the assistant left and Enma turned to Vegeta.)

 **Enma:**  I think I have a solution.

 **Vegeta:**  (eagerly) Really? What is it?

 **Enma:**  I'll just have to send you back to Hell.

 **Vegeta:**  What?! That place SUCKS! It's just soooo boring!

(Satan appears from out of thin air.)

 **Satan:**  I heard that! I will  **not**  allow, the saiyan to be returned to me! This is where I put my foot down!

(He stomped and King Enma opened a hole underneath him, that of which he fell through.)

 **Enma:**  (calling after him) When I want your input, I'll ask for it! (turning back to Vegeta) Okay. (thinking) I have another idea. GOKU! COME HERE!

(Goku hears him and teleports to him as fast as he could.)

 **Goku:**  You yelled?

 **Enma:**  Goku, Vegeta is just not cut out to be here. I will give you immortality--

(Vegeta gasps audibly and gapes at Enma.)

 **Enma:**  (ignoring Vegeta and continuing) ...so that you can watch out for Vegeta and make sure that he doesn't return here anytime soon. At least until we can devise something that will contain him and torture him at the same time. You will be a sort of Guardian Angel with substance. Vegeta, you will be granted you life back. Please take him now, (Enma started to massage his temples) I'm getting a migraine.

 **Goku:**  Yes sir! I won't let you down! (to Vegeta) Come on. I know Bulma probably wants to see you.

(Vegeta stops glaring at Goku and brightens when he said the word "Bulma".)

 **Vegeta:**  Sure. (to Enma) See ya, Horn Boy!

 **Enma:**  Watch it! You still have to come back here some day!

 **Vegeta:**  (getting a little nervous) Uh right.

 

* * *

 

{Okay here's the flash back}

(Chibi-Bra, who is about 4, is outside playing with a doll and watching Vegeta, Trunks and Goten spar.)

 **Bra:**  Wow! I wish I could do that!

(Soon they stop and Vegeta walks over to Bra and picks her up.)

 **Bra:**  Papa? Can I do that too?

 **Vegeta:**  No, you can't You mother won't let me train you and besides, we don't want the little Princess to get hurt, do we?

 **Bra:**  (giggling at being called Princess) No Papa.

 **Vegeta:**  Good. Let's go inside.

~~~

 **Older Bra:**  I loved watching Niichan, Goten-niichan, and 'Tousan spar. I wanted to be able to feel power like that as well. So that is why I went to Piccolo-sama in secret when I was 12 and asked him to train me.

~~~

 **Piccolo:**  You make me laugh! A weakling like  _you_  wants  _me_  to train them!

 **Bra:**  I am  **not**  weak and besides, you're good at training people who haven't been trained before. Just look at what you did for Son Gohan!

 **Piccolo:**  Alright, I'll give you one chance and one chance only. If you can't do it, then you leave. As sinple as that.

 **Bra:**  That's fine! Thanks!

~~~

 **Older Bra:**  I trained for months, leaving early in the morning and returning home late at night. It seemed to make no difference. I  _was_  a weakling. I was born weak. I could only fly, spar a little, and throw weak ki attacks.

 **Bulma:**  Don't say that! You  _are_  strong. Just as strong as anybody else.

 **Bra:**  How can I believe you? You're my mother, you're supposed to say that.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at Dende's Lookout. Vegeta and Goku are there trying to get the latest info, on what had happend while they were gone. What they heard astonished them.)

 **Vegeta:**  You're kidding! So Green Bean finally did something worthwhile.

 **Dende:**  Vegeta, I just want you to know that you drove him to it.

 **Vegeta:**  WHAT?! I had nothing to do with this!

 **Goku:**  Yes you did. When you broke up with him, he was saddened. What made it worse was that you two didn't even remain friends! He was heartbroken, so he wanted to prove that he could go on without you.

 **Vegeta:**  (getting angry) I thought I told you not to mention that ever again.

 **Dende:**  I'm sorry Vegeta, but Goku speaks the truth.

 **Vegeta:**  (outloud, but more to himself) So I drove him to it? So I drove him to.... (he blasts off toward the Capsule Corp. in a hurry. Goku starts to go off after him, but Dende stops him.)

 **Dende:**  Let him go. He needs to work this out on his own.

 

* * *

 

{Back to Bra's story}

 **Older Bra:**  Soon I discovered that I just wasn't cut out to be a fighter...

~~~

 **Piccolo:**  Why did you stop?

 **Bra:**  (sitting down on the ground) I can't do this.

 **Piccolo:**  What did you just say?

 **Bra:**  I said that I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm no good at this stuff. I realize that this is NOT a way to gain power for me. Maybe I can get it another way.... (turning to Piccolo) Thank you for teaching me those things. I really can use them. I'm sorry if I wasted your time.

~~~

 **Piccolo:**  What I was trying to tell you that day was that you  _were_  good! You have excellent potential. Just enough to be a fighter!

 **Older Bra:**  Gomen Piccolo-san, but that just wasn't my calling. I looked everywhere for practically forever until finally I was ready to give up...

~~~

(Scene opens with Bra wandering through Satan City. She accidentally walks into an ally and gets mugged at gunpoint.)

 **Man #1:**  Give me all of your money!

(Bra had had it. She just wanted to be alone, in peace.)

 **Bra:**  How dare you do this to me?! (she elbowed the man in his ribs, turned around and tripped him. As he fell onto his back, she charged up a ki attack...)

 **Man #1:**  Please don't kill me!

(Bra reconsidered and paused.)

 **Man #2:**  (coming up to them) You are perfect!

 **Bra:**  (confused) What?

 **Man #2:**  Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am James, the Clan Leader of the Western Capital.

 **Bra:**  Wow! You're from the--

 **Man #2:**  Don't say the "M" word! I am from the Satan City Circle. The man you hurt is Franklin, he's one of my incompetent people.

 **Franklin:**  Sorry sir! (turning to Bra) Sorry miss!

 **Bra:**  No problem.

 **James:**  As I was saying, you are perfect for the job of Leader of the Satan Circle and Head Clan Member of the Central Capital. You can fight and you can shoot the beams and stuff. You're more dangerous than anyone here!

 **Bra:**  Oh I almost forgot! My name's Bra, Bra Briefs.

 **James:** Are you--

 **Bra:**  Yes I'm related to Bulma Briefs, the head of the Capsule Corporation.

 **James:**  Really? Anyway, Are you free to do the job?

 **Bra:**  (trying not to be embarressed) Yeah sure!

~~~

 **Older Bra:**  That's how I became a Clan Member. It's quite simple how I became an ally to Piccolo-sama. If you just--

(She was interrupted by the door. The people who could sense ki were so distracted by Bra's story that they didn't notice these two distinct ones... {Goku let him cool off then teleported there})

 **Gohan and Goten:**  'Tousan!

 **ChiChi:**  Goku!

 **Bulma:**  Vegeta!

 **Trunks:**  (unenthusiastically) Papa.

 **Bra:**  EXCUSE ME! BUT I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY HERE! (everyone looks her way) Thank you.

 **Goku:**  (whispering) Why is she tied down?

 **Gohan:**  (whispering back) Long story.

 **Bra:**  Anyway, I had found the answer to what I was looking for. I had a powerful position and I was admired by many people. I worked for Picccolo-san only because I felt I owed him something and the ruling of countries was too good to pass up. I needed love somewhere and that was the only place I could find it. Niichan was always off with Goten-niichan, 'Tousan never showed emotion, not even to me, and besides, he was always off sparring with Goku-san. 'Kaasan always had a project going on. (shook her head sadly, or at least tried to.) I have a favor to ask you all? Can you please untie me?

 **Vegeta:**  Sure. Why not? (he walks over and undo's the knots)

 **Bulma:**  (going over to her and hugging her) We always loved you Bra. I know we don't show it much, but we do. (she glares at Vegeta who hugs Bra too)

 **Vegeta:**  Yes I, uh, love you as well.

(Goku starts to sniff.)

 **Goku:**  That is soooo beautiful! Group hug! (he goes over to them and puts his arm around Bulma and Vegeta and squeezes)

 **Bulma:**  (gasping) I can't breath!

 **Bra:**  Likewise.

 **Vegeta:**  KAKAROTT! Do  **not**  touch me!

 **Piccolo:**  (pounding on the glass) Can someone let me out?

 **Bulma:**  (now out of Goku's hug) Not on your life.

 **Piccolo:**  (sadly) Well, it was good to hope...


	25. Season 3, Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the idea comes from RYMADCATZ@aol.com (the battle).

Quick recaps:

-Piccolo took over the US first in his plan of World Domination

-Bra is head of the Satan City Circle. A sort of Dragon Ball mafia

-Bra joined up with Piccolo to gain power

-There was a war. The ground war was the humans of the countries Piccolo dictated and the countries who refused. The air war was the Z-Senshi and Piccolo + Bra

-Goku and Vegeta died saving Gohan and Goten's life

-Vegeta drove King Enma crazy and they didn't know what to do with him

-Goku gained immortality because Enma wanted him to be Vegeta's "Guardian Saiyan"

-Piccolo was defeated and Bra explained why she was they way she was

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens on Master Roshi's island. Everyone is there for a little get-together.)

 **Goku:**  Check.

(Goku and Goten are playing chess)

 **Vegeta:**  :hic: I love you, you love me...

(Vegeta is roaring drunk)

 **Bulma:**  No! My life is worse!

(Bulma and ChiChi are complaining to each other)

 **Roshi:**  Wow! Those girls just get better and better!

(and M. Roshi is being as perverted as usual. Little did they know, there was an enemy on his way there...)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens on a ship, deep in outer space. There are strange beings, who look kind of like a cross between Piccolo, Frieza, and they are black colored, on the bridge.)

 **?:**  Captain! We are approaching the planet now.

 **Captain:**  Good, good. Everything is set, Lime?

 **Lime:**  Yes, everything is a-okay.

 **Captain:**  You are dismissed. Mango, full speed ahead and watch out for the asteroid belt. We don't want a repeat of the incident on our trip to Snufat 13.

 **Mango:**  Yes Captain. Sorry about that Captain. (he moves toward the console and pushes in some commands)

 **Captain:**  All is forgotten, but if it happens again...

 **Mango:**  (frightened) It won't sir! It won't!

 **Captain:**  Good. (to himself) Things are looking good for the people of Food-sei. Our race might have hope yet.

 **Lemon:**  Captain! There is a transmission coming in! Shall I answer it?

(The monitor blinks on. A dignified alien comes onto it.)

 **?:**  No need. Captain Pineapple, how are things coming?

(The captain snaps to attention and he salutes.)

 **Captain:**  Ah, Emperor Tomato! Everything is fine!

 **Tomato:**  I knew I picked the right man for the scouting mission. If all goes well, we can move in.

 **Captain:**  Yes sir. I know sir.

 **Tomato:**  There is absolutely  _no_  room for failure. Always keep that in mind. The people back here are waiting anxiously for your reply. Good luck. Signing out.

(The Captain salutes again and the screen goes blank)

 **Captain:**  (sighing) That's a lot of responsibilty on a man.

 **Lemon:**  We'll do it, sir. We'll save our race.

 **Captain:**  I hope so, Lemon. I hope so.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens later that night on M. Roshi's isle. Vegeta is out cold on the couch, Goku and Goten are now playing checkers, Bulma and ChiChi are watching t.v., Pan and Bra are sparring, Trunks is playing with his many children in the ocean, Krillin is reading a magazine, Juuhachi-gou and Marron are with Bulma and ChiChi, Yamcha is listening to his cd player, and Oolong and Master Roshi are being... themselves. Suddenly Vegeta sits up with a weird expression on his face.)

 **Vegeta:**  They're coming!

(Everybody stops what they were doing (except Yamcha) and look at him.)

 **Goku:**  What are you talking about?

(Gohan and Videl come inside. (They weren't there before.))

 **Goten:**  I think it's the liquor talking.

 **Vegeta:**  NO! Don't you sense that?

(They door bangs open and Trunks, Bra, and Pan run inside.)

 **Pan:**  Tousan, Grandpa Goku, everyone, don't you feel that?

 **Trunks:**  The ki is HUGE!

 **Bra:**  It's coming straight for us, but it hasn't landed yet.

 **Vegeta:**  (smug) I told you.

(Goku, Goten, Gohan and everybody run outside and look to the darkening night sky. You could barely see a streak of light outlining the ship.)

 **Gohan:**  (sighing) Oh wonderful! Another battle! Don't these people ever give up?

 **Bra:**  Apparently not.

(Bulma runs out with a device.)

 **Bulma:**  By my calculations, they should be here around noon tomorrow.

 **Goku:**  That really doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare. (he starts to whine) I hate when I'm not notified ahead of time!

 **Goten:**  Tousan, you can't die so what's the point?

 **Goku:**  You're right, but we need some info. (he concentrates) King Kai? Can you here me? I need some help!

 

* * *

 

Will Goku get his info. in time? Will everyone be all right? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	26. Season 3, Episode 2

(Scene opens in Master Roshi's kitchen)

 **Goku:**  King Kai, can you here me?

***

(King Kai was about to sit down to eat when he heard Goku's voice)

 **Kaio-sama:**  Goku! Do not call me by that nickname, you know I hate it!

***

 **Goku:**  (sheepish) Sorry Kaio-sama.

***

 **Kaio-sama:**  Anyway, what seems to be the problem?

***

 **Goku:**  Well, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Vegeta all say there is an evil force headed here to Chikyuu. I need some more information about it; like when they are going to get here and their weaknesses. Stuff like that.

 **Bulma:**  Son-kun I already told you tomorrow!

 **Goku:**  I know! I just want to double check.

***

 **Kaio-sama:**  Hmmm. They'll be here (he thought for a second) TODAY!

***

 **Goku:**  TODAY?!

(Everyone present gasps)

 **Bulma:**  Oops.

***

 **Kaio-sama:**  You have about 5 hours to be ready. Their weaknesses are... uh oh.

***

 **Goku:**  What do you mean "uh, oh"?

***

 **Kaio-sama:**  I can't detect any!

***

(Goku grew serious)

 **Goku:**  Thank you for what you told us, Kaio-sama.

***

(Kaio-sama transmitted to everyone)

 **Kaio-sama:**  I just want to wish everyone luck, you'll need it. (he became silent and went to worrying) I can't believe something worse than Majin Buu has shown up!

***

 **Goku:**  All people who can fight, listen up! We have an emergency. The enemy is going to be here in five hours, there is no known weaknesses so; Bra, you go to Karin and tell him we need senzu beans, Trunks, you and Goten go find Tien and Choutzu, everyone else report to the Capsule Corp. in five minutes for training. You three come back A.S.A.P.

(Bra, Trunks, and Goten nodded and flew off.)

 **Goku:**  Kids, stay here. Bulma and ChiChi don't risk your lives more than you need to. Gohan, I think you better sit this one out.

 **Gohan:**  Why Tousan?

 **Vegeta:**  Because brat, you haven't been training. You, who could be stronger than all of us, has been slacking off.

 **Gohan:**  I can help, don't worry.

 **Goku:**  (sighing) Okay, let's go! (All the Z-senshi who remained took to the air and took off towards the Capsule Corp.)

 **ChiChi:**  BE CAREFUL!

 

* * *

 

(So they all went off to the Capsule Corp. Goku matched up sparring partners.)

 **Goku:**  Pan with Bra when she gets here, Trunks and Goten as usual, Krillin with Yamcha, and that leaves Vegeta and me.

(Gohan cleared his throat loudly)

 **Goku:**  Oh! Uh Gohan with Piccolo. (he looks around) Where is Piccolo anyway?

 **Gohan:**  He's coming. I told Bra to find him too.

 **Goku:**  Alright, we'll train for four hours then we'll eat and rest up using the senzu beans sparingly.

(They all nodded and went to work)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in the air. Bra is nearing Karin Tower and is thinking about the battle ahead. She's quite worried.)

 **Bra:**  What if we can't win? Then what will happen?

(She approaches the Tower and is greeted by none other than Yajirobee)

 **Yajirobee:**  Why are you here, daughter of Vegeta?

(Bra rolls her eyes and walks right past him. Karin appears and hands her a pouch.)

 **Karin:**  Here you are. Fresh from the ground. But be warned, there is only a limited supply.

 **Bra:**  Thanks Karin. See you later! (she floats into the air and takes off) Now all I have to do is find Piccolo...

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in the mountains. Trunks and Goten are really tired)

 **Trunks:**  Goten, did you find them yet?

 **Goten:**  (irritable) Does it look like I found them?

 **Trunks:**  Sorry I asked then.

(They looked for another twenty minutes then gave up)

 **Trunks:**  Forget it. It wasn't like they were going to be a big help anyways.

(Suddenly two figures appear before them)

 **?:**  What did you say?

 **?:**  Quiet Choutzu. You know what they said. (Tien turned to them) We did a really good job hiding from other people, don't you agree?

 **Goten:**  We don't have time for this! You two must report to Trunks' house for special training!

(Choutzu sighed)

 **Choutzu:**  Not more special training! When are they gonna get here?

 **Trunks and Goten:**  (in unison) Today.

 **Goten:**  Really in five hours.

(Trunks looked at his watch)

 **Trunks:**  Make that four and a half.

(All four fly off in the direction of the Capsule Corp.)

 

* * *

 

Will they make it in time for  _some_  training? What will happen once they get there? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	27. Season 3, Special Episode #5: The Coming of a New Threat

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. Everyone is on the ground panting with exertion, asleep, or just plain unconcious, everyone except Goku that is.)

**Gohan:** You-::pant::-said-::pant::-that you would-::pant::- go easy on-::pant::-us!

 **Goku:** Oops?

 **Gohan:** OOPS! Is that all you can say?!

 **Goku:** Well, we have to get some senzu beans into you and also some food. Help me wake everyone up.

(Gohan nods and stands, almost falling off his feet. They go around and wake the sleeping ones and hoped that the others would come to in time. They all gathered in silence, each thinking to the battle ahead. Goku, of course, broke it.)

 **Goku:** (cheerfully) Why do you all look so down? It'll be fine!

 **Krillin:** (muttering) A simple thing to say, coming from a guy who can't die.

 **Goku:** (rolling his eyes at the comment) Look, only the people that _haven't_ died yet can fight first. So 18, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Pan go ahead. We'll watch.

(All of the mentioned gasped.)

 **Trunks:** Are you kidding?!

 **Goku:** (nodding happily) Yep!

(Everyone groaned loudly and sweatdropped.)

 **Goku:** Well, we have 10 minutes, so relax!

(The 10 minutes passed rather quickly and soon they all felt the presence of great power. Taking to the air they flew in the direction of the source)

* * *

(Scene opens in a desert. Captain Pinapple is standing at the entrance of the ship while Lemon and Mango are scouting the surrounding area.)

 **Captain:** Hurry it up! We don't have all day!

 **Lemon and Mango:** Yes Captain!

(The Z-Senshi arrived at that time and they started to laugh. {Did I forget to mention that they were about 36 inches in height? Oops. ::smirks evily::})

 **Vegeta:** (after he finished laughing) You _things_ think that you can defeat us?

 **Lemon:** If need be, yes.

(Vegeta began laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. Goku shushed him and turned to the being who looked like the leader)

 **Goku:** Who are you and why are you here?

(The captain walked down the gangplank and shook Goku's hand)

 **Captain:** Ah, someone with sense. (he cast a glance at the still laughing Vegeta)

(Everyone else raised their eyebrows in surprise.)

 **Captain:** We are from Food-sei... (Vegeta laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt) and we need a planet to live on. Ours is beyond repair.

 **Goku:** I see. Well, I hate to turn you away, but there isn't enough room for you people too. I hate to turn you away, but I'm sorry.

(Choutzu started to laugh. He actually had the nerve to come up and do it right in their face. Something he always wanted to do to someone but couldn't. {for obvious reasons} Mango grew angry, took out a mini gun (think Men in Black) and shot him with it.)

Tien: OH MY KAMI! THEY KILLED CHOUTZU!

(There was a length pause and suddenly you heard a faint reply)

You Bastard!

(Everyone there looked at each other and shrugged. Goku just widened his eyes and backed away. Vegeta got up and they all go into a huddle)

 **Goku:** Okay, we need someone to fight them.

 **Goten:** I volunteer Tien!

 **Trunks:** Yeah! You're out for revenge anyway. Go and die for Chikyuu....again. Go! (he and Goten pushed him forward. Tien sighs and straightens up.)

 **Tien:** Well Choutzu, I'll be seeing ya soon.

 **Goten:** HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ETERNITY! (thinking) Well, Tousan does.

(Tien walks forward and shoots a ki blast at the lead alien. Some kind of shield reflects it.)

 **Captain:** Mental power, never leave home without it. Look, we're making it easy for you. Give up the planet. or perish. It's that simple. So do it! Or do you have a death wish?

(They couldn't take it anymore. Everyone started to laugh again except Goku.)

 **Lime:** (coming outside) Appearances can be deceiving. Look, I'll prove it to you. (he concentrated and suddenly Vegeta lifted into the air, struggling all the while.)

 **Trunks:** What's going on? What are you doing to Tousan?!

 **Lime:** Something he deserves. (the connection broke and Vegeta fell the five feet to the ground....hard.) We don't need size to fight you, our mental abilities more than enough make up for it.

 **Vegeta:** Yeah, see what he did to me! (he stood, dusted himself off, and crossed his arms)

* * *

(Scene opens at the battle ground. The aliens are all out in the open staring up at the rest. {Krillin now has someone to look down on ^_^ })

 **Captain:** (sighing) There is nothing you can do. Just give up and there will not be any more blood shed.

(Goku motioned to everyone and they huddled once more)

 **Goku:** (whispering) Look, I have an idea. Why don't we take out the leader? Like Frieza, they might now want to kill us anymore. (sees everyone's looks) Hey! It's worth a shot! I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas.

 **Krillin:** He's right. Let's try it. Who's the sneakiest?

(Everyone looked around and then they all looked at Bra.)

 **Bra:** Me?!

 **Vegeta:** Yes you! You snuck behind me and Bulma's backs and trained. You also joined the Satan City Circle and was an active member for five years before we found out. You are a master at the art.

 **Bra:** (sort of proud) Thank you! I guess...

Vegeta: (grabbing her by the shoulders) So go and kill him. We'll cover you. (he pushed her forward)

(Bra walked forward, stopped, then turned around. The rest where just as she had left them, none of them moved a muscle. Then Krillin did a Solar Flare and she made sure to cover her eyes. While the little aliens were blinded, she began to gather energy in her palm. She threw it at the Captain...just to be rewarded by it coming right by at her. Luckily she ducked and it sailed over her head and hit Vegeta.)

 **Captain:** You actually thought that would work? Ha! I could sense that you know! Soon the armies will come and we'll wipe you out, claiming this planet, Chikyuu, as our own! (insert evil villian laugh here)

 **Goku:** (sarcastic) This is just fine! (almost {but not quite} defeated) We need another way!

 **Goten:** Why don't we just let them stay? (low) For now anyway.

 **Bra:** I have an idea to go along with Gotens. We let them stay now, and we do germ warfare on them later. Kaasan and I can develope the perfect virus that only hits them. But we'll also have to make sure that it doesn't mutate and kill us off too. Maybe it could just give us a cold of something.

 **Goku:** It's really cruel...

 **Vegeta:** But really effective! We do this now and kill the little bastards later. (smirking evily) In as much pain as possible.

 **Goku:** NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT! THEY HAVEN'T PHYSICALLY THREATENED US YET!!

 **Piccolo:** We can make them attack us, then we could destroy them. (he turned to the aliens) Please tell me you can't read minds from a distance or without touching the subject.

 **Captain:** Nope. We can't. (The Z-senshi audibly sigh in relief) But...

 **Lime:** (picking up from where he left off) That doesn't mean we can't learn!

(The Z-senshi groan.)

 **Gohan:** So there is no way to defeat you?

 **Captain:** Why would you need to? We're perfectly good neighbors. (whining) This planet has enough space, enough life, and enough vegetation for us all! Why are you being so selfish?

 **Goku:** You're right. (he walks to him and holds out his hand) Then I welcome you...

 **Captain:** Captain Pinapple of Food-sei

 **Goku:** Captain Pinapple and the rest of the people of Food-sei to Chikyuu.

 **Captain:** (grinning) Good! Good! I knew you would eventually see it my way. I'll have to make a report to my superiors and the rest should be here within a few days.

 **Goku:** (gulping) A few days...

 **Captain:** Yes. We have faster technology. Light speed comes easy to us.

* * *

What are they getting themselves into? Will this turn out alright? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	28. Season 3, Episode 3

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. living room. Everyone who was at the would-be-battle site is there along with ChiChi, Juuhachi-gou, Marron, and Videl.)

 **Bulma:**  You know what? Son-kun's right!

 **Vegeta:**  OH KAMI KAKAROTT IS RIGHT! THE WORLD WILL NOW END!

 **Bulma:**  (hitting Vegeta) Shut up! Anyway, killing them when they haven't done anything to use  _is_  wrong. Also germ warfare is just plain immoral.

 **Bra:**  I'm just as smart as you! If you won't help me, I'll do it alone!

(ChiChi's attention is drawn away. Goku is sort of lost in thought)

 **ChiChi:**  (whispering) Goku? Goku! (elbowed him in the side)

 **Goku:**  Wha? Oh huh?

 **ChiChi:**  What are you doing?

 **Goku:**  Thinking.

 **ChiChi:**  (rolling her eyes) Duh! About what?

 **Goku:**  I was wonderin', could I eat those aliens? By their names they would make very good meals.

(Everyone heard this last part. They looked at him and started laughing)

 **Goku:**  (defensive) What?! Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!

 **Vegeta:**  (shaking his head) Kakarott, Kakarott. You're the only one who worries constantly where your next meal would come from. We're not like you. Our stomachs are not our first priority. It would do you some good to get a longer attention span and a smaller stomach.

 **Goku:**  It isn't my fault I'm always hungry.

(But everyone stopped listening when Vegeta's speech was over. Goku sulkily returned his attention to the matter at hand.)

 **Bulma:**  Look, I say we let them stay here on a trial basis similar to baseball. Three strikes and they're out, though there could be some exceptions.

 **Goku:**  I want them to stay, they may be interesting.

 **Vegeta:**  They have to go NOW!

 **Bra:**  Now Papa, you now that if they were more saiyans you would love for them to be here.

 **Vegeta:**  Of course. The other saiyans would have respect for me. (gets wistful) And they would call me King!

 **Trunks:**  Get a life Vegeta.

 **Vegeta:**  See what I mean? No respect!

 **Bulma:**  (waving her hand in front of his face) Hello? We have more important problems here!

(Suddenly there was a knock on the door and since Krillin was the closest to it, he answered it.)

 **Krillin:**  There's nobody here! Hmm. (he starts to close the door)

 **Captain:**  Hey Cue-ball! Down here!

(Krillin looks down and gasps. He quickly slams the door shut.)

 **Krillin:**  Code Red! Code Red!

(Everyone nods, hides the plans, and try to act nonchalant. Krillin opens the door again.)

 **Krillin:**  (innocently) Did I do that? My bad. Come in, come in!

(The captain snorts and he, Lime, Mango, Lemon and a new one Grape comes in. To make room for themselves on the furniture, they use their mental powers to forcefully remove people and place them on the floor. Luckily Vegeta is not one of these people. After Pan, Bra, Gohan, Videl, and Goten pick themselves up and dust themselves off, the aliens state the reason they came.)

 **Captain:**  Look, your "Capsule House" is not big enough. We need at least five-hundred more.

 **Bulma:**  WHAT?! Can't you build your own houses? That was only a temporary shelter anyway! I have other things to do and like I tell Vegeta daily...

 **Trunks:**  (quietly) This could get ugly.

 **Bulma:**  I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES! IT IS  _NOT_  MY DUTY TO CATER TO YOUR EVERY WHIM!

(and she is just getting started. Fortunately there was an interruption.)

 **ChiChi:**  (gasping) Goku! What are you doing?!

 

* * *

 

Yes, what is Goku doing? Well you'll have to wait until the next episode to see! MWHAHAHA!


	29. Season 3, Episode 4

(Scene opens in the Briefs' living room.)

 **ChiChi:**  Goku! What are you doing?

(While they were talking, Goku had snuck away and was currently positioned behind Captain Pineapple. His mouth was wide open and he was caught in the act of "sampling" the guests. I guess you could say he kind of looked like Jaws.)

 **Goku:**  (closing his mouth quick) I, uh, wanted to see if they were as tasty as they sounded.

(Everyone audibly groaned and the Food-sejin looked frightened. The captain jumped up and ran to a corner of the room.)

 **Bulma:**  GOKU! You can't eat our visitors! It's not polite!

 **Trunks:**  Kaasan! What about it being immoral?!

(Goku went back over to his seat between ChiChi and Goten on a couch. Everyone was silent.)

 **Bra:**  (changing the subject) Well, what are we going to do about this problem?

 **Captain:**  (coming and sitting on the floor as far away from Goku that he could get) Problem? We have no problem! It is you humans, saiyans, and demi-saiyans with the problem. Let us live in peace and I guess we could return the favor.

(Bulma sighed and everyone knew that there was no way to get rid of them.)

 **Bulma:**  Fine. Once your people get here, I'll show you a place where you can set up your settlement. I'll also tell you everything you need to know about Chikyuu living. Therefore if you need houses, you will purchase them like everyone else. You will not get special treatment. Are we clear on this?

 **Captain:**  We have to be. I already to Emperor Tomato that everything was set. I'm being promoted when they arrive for a job well done! I owe you something.

 **Bulma:**  (holding out her hand) Is this a deal?

 **Captain:**  (shaking her hand) It sure is.

* * *

(Scene opens in the Capsule Corp.'s backyard the next day. A HUGE ship has landed and more of the weird aliens are pouring out. People finding families and little kids running around, playing.)

 **Captain:**  (to Bulma) This is ship one of 10.

 **Bulma:**  10?! How big is your total population?

 **Captain:**  Around 120 million.

 **Bulma:**  (in disbelief) Million? (she pulled a ChiChi and fainted)

 **Vegeta:**  (rusing over and picking her up) Bulma! What the hell did you say to her?

 **Captain:**  (getting defensive) I just told her that this was ship one of ten and that are current total population was about 120 million.

 **Vegeta:**  (shrieking) 120 MILLION PEOPLE ARE GOING TO COME HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE BAKAYARO? DO YOU THINK THAT WE'RE ONLY A LARGE MOTEL 6?!

 **Goku:**  (coming over) Vegeta, calm down! There's nothing we can do about it now. (He takes Bulma from him and takes her inside and put her on the couch.)

* * *

What are they going to do about them? If Chikyuu isn't over crowded it will be now. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	30. Season 3, Episode 5

(Scene opens in a large, open plain. Bulma is there along with Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Bra, Gohan. and Pan. As well as the overly large population of Food-sejins.)

 **Bulma:**  Here is where you can found your city. There is lots of room and it's nearby civilization. You'll do fine.

 **Captain:**  Thanks. (shouting to the large group using a microphone) LISTEN UP EVERYONE, PLEASE FORM INTO CLANS. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF WORK, BUT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! (he turned to Bulma) We'll be fine and thank you for the capsules for our ships.

(Bulma nods and pulls out a capsule (which turns into a car) and gets in with Bra & Vegeta following. Everyone else flies away.)

* * *

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. at about 1:30am a week later. Bulma and Vegeta are both alseep when the door bell rings.)

 **Bulma:**  (yawning) Vegeta? Vegeta! (no answer. she pokes him in the side. He grunts and rolls over. She rises, grabs the covers and yanks and he falls to the floor with a yell.)

 **Vegeta:**  (sleepily) What the hell did you do that for, woman?

 **Bulma:**  The doorbell rang, answer it. (she gets back into the bed and he stands up)

 **Vegeta:**  Why me?

 **Bulma:**  Because you're already up! (starts to laugh a little)

 **Vegeta:**  (sarcastically) Ha ha. (he starts to leave)

 **Bulma:**  Vegeta dear?

 **Vegeta:**  What?

 **Bulma:**  Put on some clothes.

(Vegeta looks down at his boxer shorts and sighs, goes over to the closet and gets some pants. He goes down the stairs, muttering cuss words under his breath. A door slam is heard and he comes back a few minutes later.)

 **Bulma:**  Well?

 **Vegeta:**  (smirking) It's for you. (climbs back into bed and falls back alseep. Bulma rises, puts on a robe, and goes downstairs to answer the door.)

 **Bulma:**  Oh, it's you. Why are you here?

 **Captain:**  Well, I need you to fix something. My t.v. broke and I don't want to miss Jerry Springer.

 **Bulma:**  It's 1:30! Couldn't this wait until morning?

 **Captain:**  (sighing) I guess it could wait. I'm sorry I bothered you.

(Bulma nods and closes the door. She heads back upstairs and gets back into the bed.)

***

**2:45am:**

Ding Dong!

(Bulma groans then trys to wake Vegeta again and not succeeding. She then proceeds to press her ice cold feet into his back. Vegeta jumps and jerks away then yells at her.)

 **Vegeta:**  What now?!

 **Bulma:**  The door.

(Vegeta sighs again, gets up, gets dressed, goes downstairs, opens the door, slams it closed, comes back up and into the room, jumps into the bed, and falls asleep all in 1 minute and 30 seconds. Bulma couldn't even follow it. She gets up, goes downstairs and this time Mango's at the door,)

 **Bulma:**  What do you want?

 **Mango:**  My four year old daughter jammed a book in the VCR, can you fix it for me?

 **Bulma:**  Can it wait until morning?

 **Mango:**  I guess so, but I don't want to miss Jerry Springer. I'll have to tape it because tomorrow I'm going job hunting.

 **Bulma:**  Can't you just borrow someone else's until I fix it for you?

 **Mango:**  (thinking it over) I guess I can. Thanks Bulma-san!

 **Bulma:**  Sure. (she goes back upstairs and goes back to sleep)

***

**3:15am:**

Ding Dong!

 **Bulma:**  (moaning) VEGETA!

 **Vegeta:**  (mumbling and half asleep) It's for you and you know it.

 **Bulma:**  (getting up and putting on a robe) I hate these people.

(she does exactly what she did before and this time Lime is at the door. Bulma took one look, slams it in his face, and goes back upstairs.)

 **Bulma:**  They need to get this straight. I'm not Mr. Fix-it! (she goes back to sleep)

***

**6:00am:**

Ding Dong!

(Bulma doesn't say anything but she gets up, goes downstairs, opens the door, and starts to yell.)

 **Bulma:**  GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! DO NOT  _DARE_  TO BOTHER ME AGAIN AT ANY TIME IN THE MORNING! DO YOU HEAR ME?! (she slams the door shut and marches back upstairs)

 **Goku:**  Gosh, I just wanted to ask her can Vegeta come outside to spar with me!

* * *

Will Bulma's sanity remain intact or will the Food-sejins drive her to do something drastic? Will they ever come up with a plan to to get rid of them? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	31. Season 3, Episode 6

(Scene opens at the new Food-sejin village of, uh, Food-sei the Second. Although it's not a planet, but ah nevermind!)

 **Captain:**  The t.v.'s right in here. (Bulma followed him through the kitchen to the living room where there was utter chaos.)

 **Bulma:**  Oh! I didn't know that the neighborhood kids were over!

 **Captain:**  Neighborhood kids? Nah. These are all mine except for one. (he pointed to each of the playing, fighting, drawing, eating, sleeping, and excited kids in turn) Cheddar, Anchovie, Pepperoni, Sausage, Ham, Mozzarella, Bacon, and Bob. (he pointed to Bob, the other boy, and whispered) He's different.

 **Bulma:**  Okay...

 **Captain:**  My wife was on a pizza kick when she named them.

 **Bulma:**  All of them?

 **Captain:**  Yeah. Everytime she gets pregnant she craves pizza the most. We had Papa's Pizza on call!

(Bulma nodded strangely and went over to the television and had it fixed in 30 minutes.)

 **Captain:**  Yay! Just in time for Springer! (he ran over, pushing his children out of the way, and turned on the tv) Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Ooh! My husband left me for my daughters boyfriend!

(Bulma just shook her head and moved on.)

* * *

(Scene opens in Mango's house down the street. He's not there (job interview), but his wife, Melona, shows her to the VCR.)

 **Bulma:**  So, how are things on Chikyuu going for you? (she unscrewed it and took the top off)

 **Melona:**  Fine! But I have a question.

 **Bulma:**  (wiggling the book) What is it?

 **Melona:**  Is it normal for the sky to get pitch black in the middle of the afternoon?

 **Bulma:**  (jerked her head up) WHAT?!

 **Melona:**  I said--

 **Bulma:**  I know what you said! Oh Kami! Someone used the Dragon Balls!

(She jumped up.)

 **Bulma:**  How long ago?

 **Melona:**  Not long. About 20 miuntes.

 **Bulma:**  (thinking)  _I must have been in Captain Pineapple's house!_ (outloud) Look, I'll have to come back. It's an emergency!

(She runs outside and pulls out a capsule. With a poof it turns into a car. Then she whips out a cell phone.)

 **Bulma:**  Hi Vegeta, is this you? Listen, did you know that someone just used the dragon balls? ::pause:: You didn't? ::pause:: You were in the basement, why? ::pause:: Trunks was stalking you? I don't even want to know... ::pause:: I'll be right over! (she puts the phone away and rides off)

* * *

(Scene opens in the Capsule Corp. Only Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Bra are there.)

 **Bulma:**  Who could it be?

 **Vegeta:**  Well it wasn't Gok--Kakarott. He was in the basement with me and just left a few minutes before you called.

 **Bulma:**  I don't want to know so don't even waste your breath. Bra?

 **Bra:**  I was with Pan at the mall. Papa called me right after you called him.

 **Bulma:**  Where's Pan then?

 **Trunks:**  She went home to check on the kids. Videl was babysitting.

 **Bulma:**  Okay, so we can scratch Bra, your father, Videl, and Pan from the list. Trunks?

 **Trunks:**  I, uh, I...

 **Bra:**  Where were you, Oniichan? You did it, didn't you? Spit it out!

 **Bulma:**  Bra! Don't accuse your brother like that! Where were you Trunks?

 **Trunks:**  I... (he started to blush deeply) I was at my weekly ballet lesson.

(Vegeta started to laugh and Trunks shot him a glare.)

 **Vegeta:**  You? Ballet? HA HA HA HA HA HA!

 **Trunks:**  (defensive) Pan said I was too clumsy and I needed to learn some grace!

 **Vegeta:**  In other words, she wanted to sissy-fy you!

 **Bulma:**  All right! All right! Back to business! Trunks, you're now offically off the list. (Bra crossed his name off)

 **Trunks:**  (sarcastic) Gee, thanks!

 **Bulma:**  We'll have to go to the Son house to get more info, (she walks outside) After you Veggie-chan.

(Vegeta sighs, picks her up and they all fly to the Sons.)

* * *

Who summoned the Eternal Dragon? Will they ever find out? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	32. Season 3, Episode 7

(Scene opens at the Son house. ChiChi, Goku, Trunks, and Bra were sitting at the kitchen table, Vegeta was leaned against the wall, and Bulma was pacing.)

 **Bulma:**  (still pacing) Who could it be? It wasn't me--I was playing handyman at Food-sei 2--, it wasn't Vegeta--he was in the basement doing Kami knows what--(Vegeta blushed), it wasn't Goku--he was with Vegeta--(it was Goku's turn to get red), it wasn't Trunks--he was at his ballet lesson--(Vegeta started to chuckle, Trunks silenced him with a dark look), it wasn't Bra or Pan--they were shopping--, it wasn't Videl--she was babysitting; so that leaves ChiChi, Juu-chan, Goten, Gohan, Marron, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Kamesennin... (she sighed) there's just too many people with motives! (she sat down in a chair, began to frown, and jumped up again) We are all going to have to meet at Kamesenin's to hear everyone's explanations. (she sat down again and promtly jumped up again, sighing, and started to pace faster)

 **Everyone (except Bulma of course):**  BULMA! (or Kaasan or woman) WILL YOU QUIT THAT?! IT'S MAKING ME NERVOUS!

 **Bulma: (jumping at the voices):** Oh! Gomen nasai. (she sat again and this time her butt stayed in contact with it for more than 10 seconds)

 **ChiChi:**  Well Bra, you can scratch my name off. I was at home the whole time.

 **Bulma:**  I'm sorry to ask this ChiChi but, (she leaned in close, an intense look on her face) can you prove that? (the rest noticeably sweatdropped. Bulma started to get up again, but Vegeta rushed over, picked her up bodily, sat down and sat her down on his lap, holding her)

 **Vegeta:**  This is for your own good.

 **Bulma:**  Uh Veggie-chan, I have to go to the bathroom. (he turned slightly pink and promptly let go and Bulma got up, giggling) I didn't know you were that fond of me! (Vegeta got redder and the rest laughed at him)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at M. Roshi's island. Everyone is outside and Bulma is explaining the current situation.)

 **Bulma:**  ...and you see, we don't know who did it.

 **Krillin:**  Yeah. We saw the sky from here.

 **Bulma:**  Me, Videl, Vegeta, Bra, Pan, Goku, ChiChi, and Trunks are all innocent. Now, would you all care to tell me where you were so Bra can cross you off the list?

 **Yamcha:**  (speaking up first) I had a date. (he is crossed off the list)

 **Roshi:**  You know I was here. My latest shipment of Hentai Weekly, Playboy 2000, and Ecchi Pride came in today...

(Everyone sweatdropped)

 **Bulma:**  That was a little more info. than I needed to know. (everyone else nodded in assent, Bra crossed him off, and Roshi rolled his eyes.)

 **Roshi:**  You wanted to know.

 **Bulma:**  I said WHERE you were, not WHAT you were doing... (she suddenly got a mental image and paled. everyone seeing her & putting 2 and 2 together quickly followed suit {except Goku that is}. She snapped out of it with a shake of her head.) Moving on...

 **Gohan:**  I was at work. (this seems to satisfy Bulma and he is crossed off as well.)

 **Krillin:**  Um, me and Juu-chan, we--

 **Juuhachi-gou:**  (interjecting) We were together. That's all you need to know.

 **Bulma:**  (shaking her head and muttering) Not you too!

 **Marron:**  I also had a date.

 **Tien:**  I was at home with Choutzu. (They were just crossed off. They knew better than to question  _that_  further. Ignorance is bliss and in this case it's paradise.)

(Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, & Marron were crossed off and now only one is left)

 **Bulma:**  Goten?

 **Goten:**  I, uh, I can't tell you.

 **Bulma:**  What?!

 **Goten:**  I can't tell you! It's personal!

 **Bulma:**  Why not? If you don't you'll be considered as a suspect!

 **Goten:**  I just can't, okay!

 

* * *

 

What is Goten hiding? Will they ever fine out who summoned Shenlong? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Once Upon a Dragon Ball!


	33. Season 3, Episode 8

(Scene opens in the exact same place as before. Everyone is staring at Goten expectantly...)

 **Bulma:**  Spill it, NOW!

 **Goten:**  (eyes darting around and he's sweating nervously) I can't...

(A lot of people move closer to him and he looks even more nervous. Finally his eyes roll back into his head and he faints.)

 **Trunks:**  (blinking in shock) I didn't expect  _that_ to happen. In fact, that's last thing I expected to happen. To Videl, yes; to ChiChi, yes; But not Goten!

(Goku walks over and picks him up with ease)

 **Goku:**  We're going to have to wait until he wakes up, until then spread out and search. When he does wake up, don't crowd him this time.

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens 5 minutes later. ChiChi had held some smelling salts by his nose to wake him.)

 **Goten:**  Wha?

 **Bulma:**  TELL US NOW!

 **Goten:**  Okay! Okay! But Kaasan, you've got to promise that you won't get angry.

 **ChiChi:**  Why would I?

 **Goten:**  Just promise me. Please?

 **ChiChi:**  Well alright. I'll try.

 **Goten:**  Thank you. This is where I was when the Dragonballs were used. I was...

 **Bulma:**  Yes?

 **Goten:**  You see...

 **Bulma:**  (more impatiently) YES?!

 **Goten:**  I kind of...

 **Bulma:**  SON GOTEN, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!

 **Goten:**  Um, I uh was in Satan City the whole time.

 **Bulma:**  Doing what may I ask?

(Goten hung his head down and spoke quietly because he knew ChiChi was gonna kill him)

 **Goten:**  I was at the docks getting the latest shipment.

 **Gohan:**  The what?

 **Goten:**  For my career. I got people waiting for that stuff you know.

(Gohan remembers how he saw a HUGE wad of zenni in one of Gotens pockets. Since he's a smart boy he put two-and-two together and gets...)

 **Gohan:**  (growing serious) Goten, do you peddle illegial narcotics?

 **Goku:**  Huh? Can you speak english Gohan?

 **Gohan:**  Tousan, Goten is a DRUG DEALER!

 **ChiChi:**  WHAT?!

 **Goten:**  I'm sorry Kaasan, but I was broke and this job doesn't require a degree or skills other than fighting. (under his breath) And sometimes you need that too.

 **Bra:**  I know who you are! You're the one that the underworld calls G-Dogg. I thought you didn't exist because they say you're the best drug dealer in history.

 **Goten:**  (getting proud) Why thank you Bra!

 **Bra:**  That wasn't a complement.

 **Bulma:**  (turning to Bra) And how would you know young lady?

 **Bra:**  (rolling her eyes) Mama, I'm the leader of the Satan City Circle remember? That's all you need to know.

 **Trunks:**  I can't believe you're a dealer! (he leans close to him and whispers) Can you cut me in? Pan's getting on my case for either being broke all of the time or mooching off Kaasan.

 **Goten:**  (whispering back) Sure! Come down to my office under the Juushi street bridge.

 **Trunks:**  Under the Juushi street bridge?

 **Goten:**  I still don't have enough for a  _real_  office.

 **Trunks:**  Oh.

 **ChiChi:**  How could you disgrace this family like this?! You're worse than your father!

 **Goku:**  That's good. (thinking for a bit) HEY!

 **ChiChi:**  (hitting him) Stay out of this Goku!

 **Goku:**  No I won't. I'm sick of people treating me like I'm stupid. I have an opinion to and since I'm Gotens father, I demand that my opinions be heard.

(Everyone grows silent and stares at him. Crickets can he heard chirping.)

 **Goku:**  Well I do! Listen Goten, I'm behind you every step of the way...

 **ChiChi:**  GOKU!

 **Goku:**  I'M NOT FINISHED SO SHUT UP!! (ChiChi shuts her mouth in shock) Arigatou. (turns back to Goten) But this time you've gone to far. I don't want my son as a "lord of the underworld". You can get a honest job or you can move out. How's that?

 **Goten:**  But Tousan!

 **Goku:**  NO BUTS!!

 **Vegeta:**  Hmm. So Kakarott has decided to get a backbone. I'm impressed.

 **Goten:**  Okay okay.

 **Goku:**  No that this is over with... (he turns to ChiChi with a hopeful look) Can I have dinner now ChiChi?

(Everyone face vaults)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juushi = Fourteen


	34. Season 3, Episode 9

(Scene opens exactly where it ended. ChiChi is alternating her glare from Goku to Goten, Bulma is thinking, Vegeta is yawning, Pan is reading a book, Bra is filing her nails, Master Roshi is doing what he does best, Trunks is talking to Gohan, and the rest are looking at Bulma.)

 **Bulma:**  Why don't we just--

(She is interrupted as a being arrives in a great, flashy (a little too flashy) beam of light and gusts of wind.)

 **Bulma:**  I know I shouldn't ask, but who are you?

 **?:**  My name is Zandor. Yes Bulma, I am the one who summoned the Eternal Dragon and yes Son Gohan, you will have to fight again, but not the way you think.

(Zandor is about 5'9 with bright blue hair, tan skin, HUGE muscles, a earring in his left ear, and scar on his forehead.)

 **Goku:**  What? You don't want to kill me? Evil people usually do.

 **Zandor:**  No Son Goku. I don't want to kill just you. I want to kill EVERYONE!! Mwhahahaha! (he emitted a *very* high-pitched, crazed laugh.) I used the dragonballs to cause a disease that will kill everyone on this planet, except me, in 72 hours. Enjoy you life while you still can!

 **Bra:**  Why did you do that?

 **Zandor:**  I don't like people of this planet. I must purge the universe of all beings that don't fit the qualifications of a "Zandor Elite". Sorry, but you just didn't cut it. Have a nice day! Bye!

(He started to fly of, but Trunks blocked his way.)

 **Trunks:**  Why should we believe that's what you wished forf?

 **Zandor:**  (sighing) Do I have to explain everything?

 **Vegeta:**  (irritated) What do you think?

 **Zandor:**  (sighing again) Look, you will have multiple symptoms ranging from weak to strong depending on where you're at on the death scale. The first ones should be flu like. You will think that ou only have a cold and nothing more. The second set should be more serious. I'm talking pneumonia and bronchitis. Stuff like that. The third set are the worst. Heart failure, seizures, blindness, drastic weight loss, internal bleeding, extreme pain. (he begins to leave again and stops) Oh and Bulma? I really don't think that you will discover a cure for it, but there's no harm in trying. (he flies off)

 **Bulma:**  (getting mad) Who does this guy think he is? He can't just comes to a planet and create a plauge!

 **Goku:**  Now Bulma, we don't know if he did it for sure. (he suddenly gets a telepathic message from Dende.)

 **Dende:**  (sadly) Goku? What Zandor says is true. He did do exactly what he said he did. It's truly sad, but I don't think there is a cure either. You don't even have enough time to gather the dragonballs and even if you did, he used all three wishes. I'm so very sorry.

 **Goku:**  (speaking out loud) WHAT?! There's nothing we can do?

 **Dende:**  Iie. I guess I'll see you all at King Enmas soon. (the link is closed)

 **ChiChi:**  Goku? Goku, what's wrong?!

 **Goku:**  (getting sad) That was Dende. He said that there is nothing we can do. He doesn't know how to stop it.

 **Bulma:**  We can't give up! We can't let billions of people die because of one crazy bastard! I AM going to try to cure this disease. I don't have the virus strain, but I can try. In the mean time, you go find that alien and BRING HIM TO ME!!

(During her speech Bra begins to cough hard.)

 **Bra:**  Kaasan, I don't feel so good.

 **Bulma:**  (throwing up her hands in frustration) Oh wonderful! It just had to be *my* child that shows it first. Come on Bra, I need a sample of your blood. I might just cure it yet.

(Vegeta is actually looking a little worried.)

 **Bra:**  I'll be fine Papa. Go get that man!

 **Vegeta:**  (thinking) If she dies, not place in the universe will be safe for him!

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens at Zandors ship. His is sitting in front of it, thinking.)

 **Zandor:**  (in his mind) Maybe I should stay here and whitness every symptom as it happens. That would be really fun! (out loud) The old ones should die first. I need to find a Senior Citizens home. Too bad those saiyans will be the last to go, but I can enjoy the looks on their faces when their mothers and mates do! Mwhahahaha!

 **Vegeta:**  Were you dropped on your head as a child or we you just born sadistic?

(Zandor looked up, a little startled.)

 **Zandor:**  Oh it's just you guys. (dismissed them with a wave of his black gloved hand.) So come on and fight. It won't do any good but make you experience pain faster. You really should reconsider this.

 **Gohan:**  You should have reconsidered what you were going to do before you said that wish! I still can't believe you did this! (He thinks about how Piccolo and everyone in his family were going to suffer *very* horrible deaths. Especially his caring, overprotective, mother who did all of those things for him and he starts to get mad. And you know when Gohan gets mad, people die.)

 **Zandor:**  Uh look. (starts to back away when he saw Gohans massive power up) Can't say that I'm sorry, but please don't kill me!

 **Goku:**  Gohan! You CAN'T kill him! Remember that Bulma needs him for information!

(Gohan's kind of past calm and after he achieves his ki limit (for now) he launches himself at Zandor who just stands there, frozen. The mystic saiyan grabs him by his neck and speaks. On each word, he shakes Zandor violently.)

 **Gohan:**  (through clenched teeth) If. Any. One. That. I. Love. Dies. Then I.  _Will_. Come. Looking. For. You. Just. Be. Glad. That. I. Don't. Have. Permission. To. Hurt. You. Right. Now.

 **Zandor:**  Uh, Yeah. Right.

 **Gohan:**  But let me do this to remind you of how bad I'm going to hurt you later on. (Gohan punched him in his midsection. Breaking several ribs and he punched him in face, breaking his nose. After he threw him to the ground and kicked him for good measure, Goku came over and picked him up. Teleporting away. Gohan took one deep breath and powered down. The rest looking at him rather skeptically.) Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Come on!

(They all go off to the Capsule Corp.)


	35. Season 3, Special Episode #6: The Deadly Sickness

(Scene opens in Bulma's lab. She is literally running back and forth between frothing beakers and printouts looking just like Dr. Frankenstine. Zandor is chained to a table near the back of the room.)

 **Bra:**  (sitting on a stool and looking mostly normal) Mama! He's coming around!

 **Bulma:**  (not pausing and yelling) VEGETA! GET YOUR SHORT ASS IN HERE! THE BASTARD'S AWAKE!

 **Vegeta:**  (grumbling about getting no respect as he approached the alien) Now you son of a bitch...

 **Zandor:**  Please call me Zandor.

 **Bra:**  People who want to kill off an entire race and finish what Frieza started on another don't deserve to get called by their names.

 **Zandor:**  Oh. Was there something you wanted?

 **Vegeta:**  You're damn right there's something I want. (he goes up to him and smacks him) GIVE ME THE CURE!

 **Zandor:**  (sighing) Interrogation isn't going to work. I already told you, I don't have it! Boy you saiyans are just like the galactic archives said, dumber than anyone can comprehend.

(Vegeta grits his teeth and raises his hand for another blow when Bra catches his arm.)

 **Bra:**  Control yourself Papa. He has to be able to stay concious.

(Bulma finally stops her mad dash around the lab and wipes the sweat from her forehead.)

 **Bulma:**  I think I have it! I've located the exact viral strain and it doesn't have duplicates with alterations so it should be easy enough to cure.

 **Bra:**  Uh huh. Whatever you said. I'm more of a mechanical person myself. (she moves to unchain Zandor) Don't try anything funny. Look into the shadows over there. (she pointed to a corner to the left of the door)

 **Zandor:**  What? (he squints and sees) Oh.

(Gohan was standing there, arms crossed, in super saiyan lv.3, with this  _really_  disturbing smirk on his face while glaring at Zandor)

 **Zandor:**  Got ya. I swear I won't try a thing.

 **Bra:**  Good. (she finishes her job)

 **Zandor:**  (sits up and rubs his wrists) Can you at least let me leave the planet? As much as I would like to be here to see your every dying moment, Gohan is starting to make me nervous...

 **Bra:**  That was the point.

 **Zandor:**  Oh. Okay. Good job then.

 **Vegeta:**  THIS STUPID CONVERSATION IS GETTING US NO WHERE!

 **Bulma:**  (cheerfully) You're right Veggie-chan!

 **Vegeta:**  I am?! And don't call me Veggie-chan!

 **Bulma:**  I think I found a cure! It will either cure it completely, kill you instantly, or speed it up.

 **Bra:**  (sarcastically) Oh goody! A 1 out of 3 shot! In favor of the virus!

 **Bulma:**  It's better than nothing. I need someone to try it out on. (turns to Vegeta) Oh Veggie-chan!

 **Vegeta:**  (backs away) NO WOMAN! You can't make me!

 **Bulma:**  Oh come on! The worst it can do is kill you and besides, we can wish you back with the dragonballs as soon as I find the right cure! We never used a specific "bring back Vegeta" wish before. You always got wished back by accident or by a "mass wish". Remember?

 **Vegeta:**  Of course I remember! Try it out on Kakarott! He's the immortal one here!

 **Bulma:**  (gasping) You're right! Even though he's immortal, the virus still exists in his body... (running to the door of the lab holding a needle for the injection) Oh Son-kun!

(She runs down the hall. You can hear Goku's terrified scream and the sound of panicked running)

 **Vegeta:**  (chuckling) I just love doing that!

 **Bra:**  (muttering) My father, the sadist.

* * *

(Scene opens outside the lab. Bulma is currently involved in a "game" of catch the baka. Goku is cheating by flying.)

 **Bulma:**  Goku! Just think of this as another duty as "savior of the world"! If it works, I can make enough in time to distribute it around the world!

 **Goku:**  Well, if you put it that way. Okay. (he goes over to Bulma and sits down in a lawn chair, holding out his arm, and looking away) Go ahead, do your worst.

 **Bulma:**  Quit being so dramatic. (joking) Do you want ChiChi to hold your hand?

 **Goku:**  (dead serious) Yes please.

 **ChiChi:**  (Looking up from her magazine. {For once, she's calm. Let's just all pray to kami that she stays that way.}) Goku! I need *both* my hands! You are not crushing one today, no way. Get Goten. (goes back to reading)

 **Bulma:**  Goten or Trunks, get out here NOW!

(Goten shows up first and stops in front of the two)

 **Goten:**  What?

 **Bulma:**  Hold your tousans hand.

 **Goten:**  (looking at her weirdly) What?!

 **Bulma:**  (at her wits end) HOLD. HIS. HAND.  **NOW**!!

(Goten gulps and hastens to comply)

 **Bulma:**  This will be over in a second, Son-kun. (She whips out a needle and drew some of his blood. Then she stuck another needle in a bottle, draws out the fluid, sticks it into the bend of his elbow, and injects it within 60 seconds. Goku flinches when she stuck him, but managed to keep the puppy-like whimpering under control.) There. All done. (she sticks a yellow band-aid with smiley faces over his wound.)

 **Goku:**  (examining it) Sugoi! Do you give out lollipops too?

(Bulma, Goten, and ChiChi sweatdrop)

 **Goku:**  (truly confused) What?

 **Bulma:**  (shakes her head) Now all we have to do is wait 3 hours and I'll have to draw your blood for tests.

 **Goku:**  (frightened) A-A-another need-dle?!

 **Bulma:**  Gomen nasai Son-kun, but it's the only way.

 **Goku:**  (small voice) All right.

(She resists to urge to pat him on the head and tell him he was a good boy and goes back inside yelling:)

 **Bulma:**  IN THREE HOURS, BASTARD, YOUR FATE WILL BE DECIDED!

 **Zandor:**  (faintly and sarcastically) Oh joy! Just what I've always wanted, multiple fractures and a serious head injury!

* * *

(Scene opens in Bulma's Lab)

 **Gohan:**  You mean multiple BREAKS, a serious head injury, and lots and lots of torture.

 **Zandor:**  (muttering) Why don't you just keep adding more, why don't you?

 **Gohan:**  (shrugging) Hey, it's your funeral.

 **Zandor:**  Exactly what I'm afraid of.

 **Bra:**  May I ask why you tried this if you're afraid of pain?

 **Zandor:**  There's no harm in that. You see, the information in our archives is just a wee bit outdated. In it, you, Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Pan don't exist and Gohan is a five year old.

 **Vegeta:**  (snorting) A WEE bit outdated?

 **Zandor:**  (sighing) Okay, A LOT. I actually meant to come  _years_  ago, when I would have been the strong one, but I was detained by the same committee that keeps the archives updated.

(That received a questionable look from Bra.)

 **Zandor:**  The Galactic Union has been having financial troubles for the over the past 35 years. I couldn't get a ship until now because I was on a waiting list. A list for the whole galaxy. They are just now starting to recover and update things again. (he gave a deep sigh) Too bad it came too late.

 **Bra:**  Well, you better hope for your sake that Kaasan's cure works and you get off with just a full-body cast because I think that your body parts would be scattered throughout the universe if it doesn't. (that received a confirmation nod from Gohan.)

* * *

(Scene opens three hours later. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Pan have been playing Bra's N64 to pass the time, Gohan is still watching Zandor like a hawk, Bra is reading a time machine repair manual, Bulma is pacing, Vegeta is leaning against the wall looking like he's asleep, and ChiChi is on the phone with Videl, giving her an update. Suddenly an *loud* clamor of bells, beeps, whistles, and the like started up. They all were turned off A.S.A.P. Everyone apologizes about his/her watch alarm, pager alarm, clock radio alarm, alarm clock, etc.)

 **Bulma:**  It's been three hours! Come on Goku, to the lab! (Goku walks slowly behind her like she's leading him off to the electric chair or something. Everyone crowds around the windows and peeks in {everyone but Vegeta, but he's trying to act like he's not interested}) Um hmmmm. Okay. (She reads the printout on a machine while Goku looks on, miserable. She puts on her best serious face and goes outside to the crowd.) Guys, I have something very important to say.

 **Bra:**  What? It didn't work, Kaasan?

 **Bulma:**  That's not it. It did.

 **Bra:**  Then what?!

 **Bulma:**  The-- (suddenly there is a semi-large explosion from her lab and a big wave of stench wafted out) side-effects...

(Goku comes out and everyone sniffs and moves away from him)

 **Vegeta:**  My god, Kakarott, did you have beans for dinner or something?!

 **Goku:**  Uh no. (steps closer and everyone keeps their distance, even Bulma.)

 **Bulma:**  You see, the medecine has a side effect of 'increased build-up of intestinal gas'.

 **Vegeta:**  Nani?

 **Bulma:**  (irritated) He's gonna be farting like that for a while. Or at least an hour or two.

 **Vegeta:**  Well then, he's not gonna be by me. (the others quickly say the same and the area clears out faster than you can say, "Choutzu in drag")

 **Bulma:**  (chasing them and waving her cure) But you have to take it! Either you take it or you die, you decide!

(they all stop and walk back slowly)

 **Pan:**  Fine. But I want total isolation from you people or you can hold it in.

* * *

20 minutes later...

Zandor is begging someone to kill him with a dull butter knife, Bulma is currently making a HUGE supply and is trying to encapsulate it so it can be distributed. Since there's still some days left, she's not worried. Oh and it turns out that Gohan can't stand to be anywhere near anyone else so he has locked himself in his home bathroom with his complete collection of Japan Business Monthly and a year supply of bon-bons and cream puffs. Enough for 2 hours for a saiyan. Zandor seems to have an extra 3 hours before extreme pain. I wil not go into details here since I want this to be a PG fanfic and Gohan's going to get BAD, real BAD. Just think what he had done to Cell, Frieza, and some others (that I think may be in movies I haven't seen) times 10.


	36. Season 3, Episode 10

(Scene opens at the Capsule Corp. at nighttime. They're having a little dinner party thing and the table's piled high with dishes. The only people still eating, er licking the plates are Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks. {and Zandor went back to his planet in casts, stitches, and bruses complement of Gohan})

 **Bulma:**  There's no food left! Hello? (she waved her hand in front of their faces) Guys! (she gets an idea and moves to Vegeta first) Veggie-chan! Yamcha asked me to marry him and I agreed.

 **Vegeta:**  (eyes widening) NANI?!

 **Bulma:**  Just kidding. (moved to Goku) ChiChi said she was going to stop cooking and you would have to feed yourself.

 **Goku:**  NO! Not that! Anything but that!

 **Bulma:**  Heh heh. (moves to Goten) Bra's pregnant with your child.

 **Goten:**  NANI?! How'd you find out about the night in Hawaii?

 **Bulma:**  (stares in shock) I don't even want to know. (moves to Trunks) There's a hair out of place and you seem to be getting wrinkles.

 **Trunks:**  (gasping, jumping up and running to a mirror, and whipping out a comb) Oh no! Not my beautiful face and my beautiful hair! What did I ever do to deserve this? Hey! (peering closer) You tricked me!

 **Bulma:**  I had to. You all were going to eat the silverware next. The things I have to put up with! (she goes into the living room where everyone else was already occuping and somehow they got to the topic of the past.)

 

* * *

 

(Scene opens in the living room. All of Trunks and Pans' kids are in another room playing the Nintendo 64 and a Playstation and Dreamcast they brought over.)

 **ChiChi:**  ...and I went into Gohan's room to make sure he was studying and I saw he and Goku playing chess! (everyone gasped in shock) That's not the amazing part! Goku was winning!

 **Juuhachi-gou:**  Impossible!

 **Goku:**  (coming in the room with Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks) HEY!

 **Krillin:**  Sorry Goku but it  _is_  a little strange to see you doing that.

(Bulma came over and sat down)

 **Bulma:**  So Piccolo, (He  _is_  over there. Will wonders ever cease?) how are you doing in your misguided villian support group?

 **Piccolo:**  Well, they've almost forgiven me for threatening Chikyuu like that and they're speaking to me now.

 **Bulma:**  That's good.

 **Trunks:**  (joking) So Goten, what are you going to name you and Bra's child?

 **Goten:**  (blushing) Shut up Trunks!

 **Bra:**  (looking at them in shock) How did you find out? I was going to surprise you later!

(Goten looked at her and fainted)

 **Trunks:**  I wonder why he does that?

 **Pan:**  (rushing inside the house) Guess what Trunks! We're having triplets!

(Trunks quickly followed suite.)

 **Juu-chan:**  Krillin...

 **Krillin:**  OH NO! Not you too!

 **Juu-chan:**  (snorting) Iie! I... nevermind.

(Trunks moaned and sat up)

 **Bulma:**  Trunks, you and Pan are  _way_  too busy at night! Didn't you know it's supposed to be for sleeping?

 **Trunks:**  (retorting) Oh look who's talking! Did you know that when I was little, the phone rang constantly because people were wondering if someone was being killed!

(Vegeta was smirking proudly while Bulma was blushing)

 **Bulma:**  (nervously) Er... heh heh heh. I, uh, I-- Veggie-chan! Help me out here!

(Vegeta just kept on smirking)

 **Bulma:**  Fine! (she looked at everyone and smirked) Did you know that most of the time it was your father?

(Everyone started to laugh at Vegeta's horrified expression)

 **Vegeta:**  (whispering) I thought we promised we wouldn't discuss this outside of the bedroom!

 **Bulma:**  Whatever. I've got more dirt on Vegeta! You want to hear?

(Everyone nodded eagerly and leaned forward. Goten had recovered and was curious too.)

 **Bulma:**  Vegeta sleeps in Teletubby boxers!

(Hysterical laughter from this.)

 **Vegeta:**  (getting into it) Oh yeah? Well, Bulma likes whips, tight leather, and handcuffs. Not in that order.

(Silence.)

 **Bulma:**  Vegeta sleeps with a night light!

(More hysterical laughter.)

 **Vegeta:**  Well, uh, Bulma talks in her sleep!

(More silence.)

 **Trunks:**  Uh Tousan, in case you didn't know. The object is to dig up something funny.

 **Vegeta:**  You want funny? Trunks pays all of those girls to follow him! How's  _that_  for funny?

 **Goten:**  You do? Oh man Trunks! I didn't know you could sink so low!

 **Trunks:**  (blusing heavily) I-- (he suddenly grinned) Goten has lately been having a little trouble "performing in bed"!

 **Bra:**  Goten! You said you were tired! (turning to her brother) Nichan? How would you know?

 **Trunks:**  He told me.

 **Goten:**  It's payback time! Trunks shaves his legs!

 **Vegeta & Bulma:** NANI?!

 **Trunks:**  (blushing) Pan likes them that way...

 **Bulma:**  (steers the conversation away from Trunks like a good kaasan) So? Vegeta loves Son-kun like a brother!

 **Vegeta:**  Onna! You promised not to tell anyone!

(Goku grins and approaches Vegeta)

 **Goku:**  Aw Vegeta! I didn't know you felt that way about me! (Goku gives him a huge hug.)

 **Vegeta:**  Kakarott! Let me go!

(Goten suddenly remembers all those times Gohan ratted on him to ChiChi. He said he did it because it was his job, but Goten knew better.)

 **Goten:**  Oh nichan...

 **Gohan:**  (looks up and immediately doesn't like the way Goten is smiling. He starts talking to him silently) NO! Don't do it!

 **Goten:**  Kaasan, did you know that Gohan's first time wasn't on the honeymoon?

 **ChiChi:** WHAT?!

 **Goten:**  Hai. There was the cave by our house, our bedroom when he thought we weren't home and..

 **Goten:**  (loudly) THAT'S ENOUGH GOTEN.

 **Pan:**  (shuddering) That was a little more than I wanted to know Goten-ojisan.

 **ChiChi:**  Gohan, how could you do that? (She started to lecture him on safe sex. Gohan gave Goten a look that clearly said 'He was going to get it later'.)

 **Videl:**  (glaring at Goten) Gohan told me that Goten wet the bed until he was 15!

 **Goten:**  I had a bladder problem! (He suddenly smirked wickedly. Videl made a mental run-through of all the things that she could hide and gasped.)

 **Videl:**  You wouldn't!

 **Goten:**  Hai I would. And I will. (standing on the coffee table) ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT VIDEL THAT EVEN GOHAN DOESN'T! ( _that_ got everyones attention) Videl was pregnant with Pan  _before_  they got married!

(A  _huge_ gasp sounding and everyone looked at Videl and some at Gohan)

 **Gohan:**  Goten! You don't need to lie like that!

 **Videl:**  He's not. I was..

 **Pan:**  Kaasan! How come you never told anyone?

 **Videl:**  I was surprised myself that Gohan didn't notice. He knew when ChiChi was pregnant with Goten. But I guess he was too busy with the wedding plans. Unfortunately Goten did notice. He knew because of Bulma carrying Bra. I had to tell him everything. (she cast a hurt look in Gotens direction) I just never knew that he break a promise like that.

 **Goten:**  (feeling like a baka) Gomen nasai Videl. I shouldn't have said anything...

 **Videl:**  I guess I could forgive you. I should have told Pan and Gohan anyway. But you have to do something for me...

 **Goten:**  Anything!

 **Videl:**  Be my slave for a week.

 **Goten:**  ...but that.

 **Videl:**  I've got a secret about you that you don't want them finding out. Especially Goku and ChiChi.

 **Goten:**  You're going to blackmail me?

 **Videl:**  Of course.

 **Goten:**  (grumbling) Fine.

 **Videl:**  Good! Starting tomorrow, you will live at our house so I can ask you to do things 24 hours a day!

 **Goten:**  (sarcastically) Goody!

 **Trunks:**  (wondering what Gotens secret is, but can wait until later) I have an idea! How about we play a game?

 **Bra:**  Which one?

 **Trunks:**  How about Twister?

 **Bra:**  Okay. That's fun.

{authors note: I actually set this up to give Vegeta the most problems. Heh heh heh. :-) Oh and for those not familiar with the color order, it's Green, Yellow, Blue, and Red from left to right. This is the way I'm going to tell it.}

 **Vegeta:**  Twister? What is that?

 **Bulma:**  (thinking how potentially funny this could be) It's a video game. (she gives everyone a look to play along)

 **Bra:**  Yeah Papa. A video game.

 **Vegeta:**  I've got nothing else to do, sure.

 **Goku:**  But is not a-- (ChiChi shoves her hands over his mouth)

 **ChiChi:**  (whispering) You were always terrible at lying. (she taks off her shoes and everyone else does the same except Vegeta who had to be coaxed by Bulma.)

 **Trunks:**  I'll be the spinner. (he went into another room and got the mat and spinner) Okay. (after setting up the mat) Right hand blue!

 **Vegeta:**  Nani? What purpose does this serve?

 **Bulma:**  Just do it and have fun! And don't fall!

(Vegeta grumbled but did it anyway. These are the positions:  
Bulma and Bra are sharing a circle, as well as Juu-chan and Piccolo; Marron and ChiChi; Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta, Goten and Videl; and Gohan and Pan.)

 **Trunks:**  (flicking the arrow) Right foot yellow!

 **Krillin:**  (taking position) This game isn't fair to short people! Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Goten have the best chance of winning!

 **Vegeta:**  Shut up! Before I shut you up!

 **Bulma:**  Vegeta! Hush!

 **Krillin:**  And you know better than anyone that I'm telling the truth. (Vegeta glared at him) No offence.

 **Trunks:**  Left foot red!

 **Bulma:**  WHAT?! I can't move that way!

 **Bra:**  You're facing the wrong way! (To Bra, the color order is red, blue, yellow, and green.)

(Position update: Bulma - left foot crossing over her right hand, right foot and her left arm over Bra's back. Bra - right hand crossing over right foot. And basically everyone else has similar positions except Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta who are falling all over each other.)

 **Trunks:**  (spinning) Left foot yellow!

 **Videl:**  Oh Kami!

(This helps out some people such as Bulma and Juu-chan but hinders others like Videl, Bra, and Piccolo.)

 **Trunks:**  Left hand red!

 **Goku:**  What about green?

 **Goten:**  What about it?

 **Goku:**  It hasn't come up.

(Krillin groaned and tried to move and ended up bumping Vegeta who growled at him. Goku also tried to move and couldn't.)

 **Trunks:**  You move or you're out.

(Goku moved first and then Krillin, but Vegeta was in trouble. He ended up entwining his arms with Goku and Krillin and having his whole body over Krillins.)

 **Goku:**  Vegeta, you're hair is poking me in my face!

 **Vegeta:**  Shut up Kakarott! (Then he's struck with a good idea. He uses his head to tickle Goku and try to get him out.)

 **Goku:**  Hahaha.That's not fair Vegeta! Hahaha. (whining) Trunks! Your father is cheating!

 **Trunks:**  Shame on you Tousan! You're out of there! I guess this is one more thing Goku can do better than you.

 **Vegeta:**  What?! I'm the best at Twister!

 **Trunks:**  Then prove it. Left foot green!

 **Pan:**  That wasn't so bad...

 **Trunks:** Left foot red!

 **Juu-chan:**  This is way worse!

 **Krillin:**  I can't do it! My leg just won't reach without tripping Goku or moving a hand. (but he tries anyway and  _did_ trip Goku who fell on Vegeta, who hit Goten who fell on Videl and Videls' arm hit Gohan and Gohan fell taking Pan down with him. Piccolo, Juu-chan, Bulma, Bra, Marron, and ChiChi were looking at them and laughing.)

 **Pan:**  (wailing) Krillin!

 **Vegeta:**  (Under a lot of people and his voice is muffled {his head's in Goku's arm pit, heh heh}) Kakarott! Get off me!

 **Goku:**  I can't! There's 4 people on me!

 **Krillin:**  Uh help! You're crushing me! (He squirms and his head emerges between Goku's left leg and Vegeta's right one. He moves a little more and gets out with Juu-chan's help.)

(Gohan gets up and offers a hand to Pan and then Videl. He ignores Goten's hand and walks off. Pan helps her uncle. Goku gets off of Vegeta and picks him up bodily and rights him.)

 **Vegeta:**  I am never playing that game again.

 **Goku:**  You can still play. Just not with so many people. And of course, you didn't win this one. Acutally, no one did. Another game?

 **Trunks:**  Only Tousan, Goku-san, ChiChi, Marron, Juu-hachi-gou, Kaasan, and B-chan need to play. I want to play too. (he hands to spinner to Goten and walks over.)

 **Vegeta:**  This time, stay far away from me.

 **Goku:**  (cheerfully) Will do!

 **Trunks:**  At least this time the domino effect won't happen when someone falls.

(Positions: Marron & Bra are sharing a circle, then Piccolo, then Juu-chan, then ChiChi & Goku, then Trunks, then Vegeta & Bulma.)

 **Goten:**  (spinning) Left hand red!

 **Piccolo:**  This is easier if you don't share a circle.

(ChiChi was infront of Goku, Bulma was behind Vegeta, and Bra was kind of beside Marron.)

 **Goten:**  Right foot green!

 **Vegeta:**  Come on brat, give me some hard ones!

 **Goten:**  Right hand red.

(Another easy one)

 **Goten:**  Left foot green.

 **Bulma:**  (over Vegeta and left foot under Trunks') This isn't too bad.

(The game continues. {and I'm stopping with detailed description (I'm getting lazy :Þ) so use your imaginations})

 **Goten:**  Right foot yellow.

(No falling yet...)

 **Goten:**  Left foot blue. (they comply) Left hand green.

(and they play until finally Goku wins)

 **ChiChi:**  (rubbing her butt) I didn't know you were so flexable Goku! But it could be used for other things... (she gives a confused Goku a look)

 **Goku:**  What are you talking about ChiChi?

 **ChiChi:**  (groans and everyone sweatdrops) Nevermind Goku.

 **Vegeta:**  (pulls Goku off to the side and whispers to him. His face expressions change a lot until it rests on embaressment and he's starts to blush)

 **Goku:**  Oh! Uh okay. (gets redder)

 **Bulma:**  I know for a fact that Vegeta is just as flexable. He should have won.

 **ChiChi:**  (giving her a look) Is that all you people ever do?

 **Bulma:**  Not all the time... sometimes we--

 **Vegeta:**  (puts a hand over her mouth) wrestle.

 **Bulma:**  (removing his hand with effort) snuggle.

 **ChiChi:**  Vegeta, snuggle?! (starts to giggle uncontrolably and Bra, Videl, Pan and Marron joins her.) That's so sweet!

 **Trunks:**  You are whipped Tousan. (he makes the noise to go along with it) Very, very whipped.

 **Vegeta:**  This comes from a man who shaves his legs because his mate likes it like that?!

 **Pan:**  Hey! I like smooth skin and Trunks was starting to look like an ape, monkey boy.

 **Trunks:**  She's exagerating. (looks to Goten) She  _was_ exagerating.

(During this Gohan had fallen asleep on the couch with Videl in his arms (she was sleep too.) Pan went to go and collect her children so she could go home, Trunks was still arguing with his father, Bra and Goten were discussing what to name the baby, and ChiChi was trying to seduce Goku.)

 **Bulma:**  (looking around at everyone and sighing)  _I sure miss days like this._

 

* * *

 

{I think that it's time to end this lengthy episode}

(Scene opens 15 minutes later in the Capsule Corps' entry hall. Bulma is saying goodbye to everyone.)

 **Vegeta:**  I'm going to beat you at that game someday Kakarott!

 **Goku:**  How about we play again next week? It gives you time to practice.

 **Vegeta:**  Wouldn't need it.

 **Bulma:**  Bye everyone! Hope to see you again real soon!

 **ChiChi:**  (hugging Bulma) I'll be over sometime next week, when Goku comes. I want to be there when the prince loses again.

 **Bulma:**  (laughing) But he'll sure try hard! (ChiChi grabs Goku and they fly home)

 **Videl:**  By Bulma! Have to get together again. (turns to Goten) Come on. Let's fly to your house so you can pack, slave.

 **Goten:**  Sure Videl. (she raises an eyebrow and he sighs) Sure, almightly queen of the world.

 **Videl:**  (giggling) Ja ne, Bulma! (she and Goten fly to the Son house)

 **Gohan:**  More grandchildren. I'm too young to have so many!

 **Pan:**  (laughing) Oh Tousan! (turns to her children) Come on kids, give Grandpa Gohan a big hug so we can go home.

(All 8 hug him and they all take to the air. (Trunks is carrying the littlest one))

 **Kids:**  Bye! (they fly away)

 **Gohan:**  (sighing) I think they look like a flock of geese. Sayonara Bulma-san. (he hugs her) Vegeta. (he holds out his hand and surprisingly Vegeta shakes it.) Are you going back to the plains Piccolo-san?

 **Piccolo:**  (shrugging) Got no where else to go.

 **Gohan:**  (walking away with Piccolo beside him, talking) How about getting a house in the city? I know just the one...

 **Krillin:**  Ja ne Bulma. Ja ne Vegeta. See you later. (he hugs Bulma and then leaves with Marron)

 **Juu-chan:**  I still don't like you Veggie-brain, but I can tolerate you. (hugs Bulma) Sayonara Bulma-san. (follows Krillin outside.)

(Bulma waves one last time then closes the door.)

 **Bulma:**  You could at least said bye, Veggie-chan. (she looks at the staircase) How about we find out just how flexable you really are? Race you!

 **Vegeta:**  You're on! (they both crouch and then Bulma takes off) HEY!

 **Bulma:**  Bye Veggie-chan! (he runs after her)


End file.
